Psychopaths
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Guerra de ingenios. Duelo sin acuartelamientos. Fuego vs Hielo ¿Puede detenerse la Tercera Guerra Mundial al confrontar con psicoanálisis al mismísimo Joker? Solo si Hannibal 'El Caníbal' Lecter es reclutado. Aquí la ética es la primera victima y tu mente el platillo principal. /Todo el DC Universe/Personajes Oc/Muerte y destrucción de tu comprensión del bien y el mal.


_**Disclaimer: DC Comics es una editorial de cómics estadounidense. Forma parte de DC Entertainment, una de las empresas que conforman Warner Bros. Entertainment, la cual a su vez es propiedad de Time Warner. El Dr. Hannibal Lecter es un célebre personaje de ficción inventado por el novelista Thomas Harris, que se da a conocer en la novela El dragón rojo (1981). Continúan sus vivencias en The Silence of the Lambs (1988) (llevada al cine por Jonathan Demme), para culminar en Hannibal (1999).**_

 _ **N/A/Advertencias**_ _ **: Este X-Over está ambientado en el año 2028 y 2029, este no es un fic apegado a ningún canon, más bien basado en muchos, haciendo referencia a ellos y el personaje del Joker pertenece totalmente a DC Comics no obstante mi versión del mencionado súper-villano de Gotham es de mi propia inventiva al ser una mescla del Joker de la película: Batman el Caballero de la Noche/Asciende y del Joker de la película de 2016 El Escuadrón Suicida. Manejare todo cronológicamente a mi antojo, solo espero que disfruten de ver como el mejor psiquiatra/genio/psicópata/caníbal de la historia de la cinematografía trata medicamente al incurable Joker, que tanto amamos.**_

 **Psychopaths**

…

 **Cuartel General de la O.T.A.N. Bruselas. Bélgica. Mes de Diciembre. Año: 2028.**

La Dra. Amanda Blake Waller, había sido convocada como Representante de Estados Unidos a la O.T.A.N (Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte) si bien todo lo que una vez le hubo concernido en asuntos internacionales siendo apodada por su país y la ONU como la ''Reina Blanca'' luego del perecimiento de Alexander Luthor, quien fuere su jefe durante mucho tiempo, se había limitado expresamente a lo que este último tuviera que ver con ciertos Tratados Internacionales en Materia de Derechos Humanos, sirviéndole de asistente y nada más. (Irónico en su momento, ya que no se le reconoció como uno de los detractores más peligrosos del Hombre de Acero por ser precisamente un ejemplo de ética o moral) Pero fingió ser filántropo durante muchos años al fin y al cabo. Ahora la mujer afro-americana se encontraba sentada en su respectivo curul, ataviada en un fino traje de tres piezas negro y rojo, lucía un par de arrugas más en su impertérrito y estoico rostro. Los labios pintados de carmín mostraban una mueca enigmática pero totalmente antitética al enigma de la Mona Lisa. Debería estar vanagloriándose del puesto que ahora esgrimía con la dureza, la agresividad y la radicalidad que la caracterizaban. No por nada ahora era la Directora del Departamento de Defensa de Estados Unidos, como Secretaria de Defensa no había rincón o recoveco del Pentágono que no conociera y tuviera duramente vigilado. Ahora ella manejaba la seguridad nacional y a las Fuerzas Armadas del país. No había nadie más apta para el cargo y luego de los recientes acontecimientos que habían llevado a La Presidenta de la Corte Militar de la O.T.A.N a exigir una junta con carácter de urgencia y de asistencia inmediata y obligatoria a todos los representantes de los países miembro, ahora más que nunca requerían a alguien de nervios de carburo de tungsteno y nitrógeno en lugar de sangre en las venas como ella.

Ciertamente en los últimos diez años, las cosas en el mundo iban de marrón a negro y la amenaza de una Tercera Guerra Mundial habían hecho cosas asombrosas. No solo había nacido la muy reconocida y afamada Liga de la Justicia (Junto a la Liga de la Injusticia, por defecto) sino que Rusia había logrado anexar a su territorio a quince de sus dieciséis países fronterizos sin quitarles su independencia y supremacía en ciertas áreas, (No obstante en el ámbito militar se les consideraría como miembros oficiales de la nueva KGV) y ahora el país más grande del mundo no solo era miembro formal de esa cede, sino que como un bonus: La Presidenta de la Corte Militar: Temir Altin (Kazaja de nacimiento y Rusa por naturalización) comandaba la cumbre de forma feroz. La propia Amanda reconocía que esa mujer sería un peligro y/o amenaza inminente para el planeta si fuera una meta-humana, aunque no necesitaba serlo para darse a conocer. Waller agradecía que La Presidenta Altin estuviera del lado de la humanidad (aunque a veces le daba por dudarlo)…de lo contrario no quería imaginar las consecuencias: Para muestra un botón, estaban ahí por el susodicho Hombre de Acero _Superman_ y la Presidenta tenía mucho que ver con actual estado vegetativo.

Entre los murmullos ahogados de los dignatarios el espeluznante silencio de Waller era irónicamente lo que generaba una bulla cacofónica, varios la veían de reojo con desconfianza y otros con cierta mueca reprobatoria. Pronto se escuchó una puerta azotarse con furia dentro de las instalaciones y todos los representantes viraron la vista hacia quien había despedido la puerta principal sin ninguna ceremonia. Las cuarenta y dos personas de distintas latitudes ahí presentes observaron como Altin tomaba asiento de forma intempestiva y de la misma forma comenzó a hablar con esa dura y fría voz que podía matar cualquier sonido vivo a kilómetros. A pesar de contar con tan solo treinta y ocho años de edad, tenía un historial de entrenamiento militar que se remontaba desde sus diez años de edad hasta la fecha. Los rusos no escatimaban en nada para garantizar la seguridad de su país, y si era necesario criar asesinos desde la cuna lo harían. Altin parecía estar hecha de piedra de pies a cabeza, su porte y presencia eran aplastantes, usaba su distintivo traje militar negro con el pecho lleno de condecoraciones, la gorra negra con el emblema de la O.T.A.N refulgía con subyugancia escondiendo su cabello negro. Kazajistán siempre fue reconocida por tener pobladores nómadas, así que no era de extrañarse que a pesar de ser asiática tuviera la piel morena y otros rasgos que hacían evidente que venía de una mezcla de distintas razas.

― ¿Quién de los presentes está dispuesto a escucharme y para variar hacerme caso esta vez? ― espeto con veneno en la lengua la Presidenta de la Corte Militar, algo que la caracterizaba era ir directo al punto y poder provocar severos daños a cualquier con su labia. Todo el mundo presente enmudeció, algunos bajaron la cabeza o miraron a otro lado murmurando injurias en sus respectivos dialectos. Se había cancelado el uso de traductores para las reuniones, así que todos debían hablar en inglés y ella no era la excepción. Tenían que evitar cualquier fuga de información o cualquier tergiversación, no se podía literalmente confiar en nadie en esos tiempos― Bien creo que su silencio habla por ustedes― Altin cruzo las manos y las uso como apoyo para sostener su mentón, sus lentes oscuros de propios de un General de Brigada e deslizaron por el puente de su nariz, descubriendo esa mirada imposiblemente negra y penetrante podía congelar el agua dentro de las células del cuerpo― Sé que muchos, particularmente la Secretaria Waller quisieran condenarme, reventarme el cráneo a balazos aquí mismo o ser hipócritas y lanzarme de cabeza al LESA Humanidad. Pero les recordare queridos compañeros dignatarios que…―acomodo su espalda en su silla sin bajar nunca la guardia, ese puesto por encima de los demás era la prueba de que ella era la autoridad ahí ― Uno: Superman NO es humano, legalmente no existe ley que me condene por mis acciones, pero las leyes de nuestro planeta si lo pueden condenar a él. Y Dos: Creo fervientemente que después de que el ''Hombre de Acero'' liquidara a toda la población de la Ciudad de Metrópolis en un lapsus de locura ameritaba mi intervención.

―Él estaba narcotizado con veneno a base de Kryptonita― Waller tomo la palabra sin perder el buen semblante o la calma o si quiera pedir el derecho de palabra― Y se equivoca Presidenta Altin, particularmente no voy a defender a genocidas, pero si voy a exponer los hechos que lo condujeron al siniestro.

―Hechos que me sé de memoria Secretaria Waller― la miro apremiante y si no fuera por el marco de los lentes oscuros la mujer de labios carmín juraría que la vio como si fuera idiota― y hechos que no tienen relevancia alguna luego de los análisis psicológicos, psiquiátricos y análisis de sangre posteriores que se le practicaron luego de acabar con la vida de más de treinta millones de personas en menos de treinta y dos minutos― Altin vio seriamente a Waller de forma repentina, la nueva dictadora del Pentágono trago grueso muy disimuladamente y luego Altin observo a todos los demás quienes la veían con infinito asco, repulsión, miedo y expectación― Todos sabemos que Superman estaba en un trance temporal inducido, que lo obligo a matar a ciudadana Norteamericana: Luisa Lane, estando en estado de gestación de un niño que luego descubrimos que era producto de la cúpula entra ella y nuestro ''Héroe'' en actual estado vegetal― se acomodó en su silla y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra elegantemente, Waller pensó seriamente que tenía un palo metido en el culo la muy estirada― Si bien no fue consciente de que estaba por a su conyugue al dejarla morir de asfixia fuera de la atmosfera terrestre por sufrir lapsus de in-lucidez y tener gravísimos estados de alucinación donde este la confundió con Doomsday, no lo exime de haber borrado de la faz de la tierra a más de treinta millones de almas legalmente inocentes ya que los mejores psicólogos, psiquiatras y bio-analistas del planeta dictaminaron que estaba siendo víctima de un lapsus de locura post-traumático NO OBSTANTE …― articulo duramente como si fuera una severa institutriz regañando a mocosos ignorantes, varios notaron que la Presidenta estaba cortando la punta de un puro y dándole lumbra con un encendedor, dio una enorme calada y dejo al humo volatizarse en un sitio que tenía un grandísimo letrero que rezada: PROHIBIDO FUMAR―…el efecto de la droga que le fue administrada había cesado MUCHO antes de ponerse a matar cual bomba nuclear en Metrópolis.

― ¡¿Y por eso lo condena?! ― grito Waller sin quererlo.

―Si, por eso lo condeno― la encaro desde su puesto, la afro-americana pudo vislumbrar algo horrible en el brillo muerto y negro de la menor― En vez de ejecutar solamente al responsable de hacerlo ver espejismos se descargó con la ciudad entera ¿Quiere alegar crimen pasional Waller? No sea imberbe― le dijo Altin con un tono tan neutral y frio que hizo a varios perder el buen juicio.

― ¡¿Qué acaso no tiene compasión alguna Altin?! ¡CUALQUIER SER HUMANO HABRIA ENLOQUECIDO AL MATAR A SU PAREJA Y A SU HIJO NO-NATO EN UN TRANSE INDUCIDO POR DROGAS! ― ladro el representante de Lituania.

―Y volvemos al meollo del asunto, Superman **NO ES HUMANO** , así que ninguna ley de ningún país lo ampararía ¿Qué pensaban hacer, eh? ― vio a todo mundo presente y antes de que le alzaran la voz esta los hizo callar Ipso Facto con lo que dijo a continuación: ― ¿Estados Unidos acaso _PRETENDIA_ darle amnistía por acciones heroicas pasadas? Si hablamos de lo que es relativo, Adolf Hitler aporto a la Alemania Nazi beneficios económicos, urbanísticos, seguridad fronteriza e interna y un enorme etcétera privilegios que no se comparan a nada que haya hecho hasta el momento la actual República Federal de Alemania― el representante de dicho país casi tuvo una embolia estomacal de la ira contenida cuando escucho eso― …y también se le reconoce como una de las figuras históricas que más genocidios cometió con ayuda de sus ejércitos, siendo el Holocausto Nazi directamente su culpa, es decir tenia entre las manos la sangre de más de ocho millones de Judíos y aunque a la Segunda Guerra Mundial se le atribuye una cifra muchísimo mayor de muertes estás primeras mencionadas fueron de su total y completa autoría ¡Y es menor cantidad de personas naturales muertas que la cifra que ostenta Superman! Si nos ponemos a pensar es un caso similar, todo es subjetivo, solo reemplacen los súper-poderes por la hegemonía política y solo como dato cultural sabrán que la segunda eclipsa por mucho a la primera― hizo ademanes explicativos que dejaron boquiabiertos a algunos el representante de Italia casi se ahoga con su respectivo vaso de agua y vio escandalizado a la Presidenta por esa analogía tan radical― ¿Entonces porque no lo enjuiciaron en su país y le dieron amnistía por méritos hacia la patria eh? ¿Por ser dictador? ¿Por ser un desgraciado, xenófobo, antisemita y racista? En esa época todo eso era de lo más normal, muchos países pensaban exactamente igual aunque estuvieran de parte de Los Aliados, si Hitler no se hubiera puesto en plan de conquistador amenazando sus soberanías más de un país europeo lo habría apoyado y si no se hubiera suicidado esa pudo haber sido una posibilidad. La idiosincrasia de la actualidad seria para con Superman el considerar: ¿Hay que perdonarlo por ser el último de su especie? ¿Su única debilidad es la Kryptonita y no poder hacer nada bajo un sol rojo? ¿Es alíen y como especie deberíamos reaccionar bien o mal porque nos salvó más de una vez pero acaba de cometer uno de los crímenes más atroces del planeta? ¿Perdonarlo nos haría mejores que su especie? Relativo todo es relativo― ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos― ¿Y bien? ― vio directamente a Waller, sus orbes negros parecían cuchillos dentados atravesando la carne y el espíritu de la mujer de labios carmín quien respiraba de forma copiosa.

― ¡Por supuesto que no le habríamos dado amnistía! ―adopto pose firme recargándose de su respectiva mesa― Mi deber es garantizar la seguridad de mi nación, habría sido la primera en oponerme de haber acontecido tal escenario― bramo seriamente Amanda con toda su autoridad sintiéndose casi acorralada a la vez.

―Me alegra saberlo― otra calada y luego de cinco segundos dejo salir el humo de su sistema―…ya tenía un informe escrito para con Estados Unidos poniendo en duda su capacidad de obrar como potencia y haciendo la propuesta de vetarlos de la cumbre…

― ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! ― Amanda se levantó de su sitio furica. Los representantes de Bélgica y España sentados cada uno al lado de la imponente mujer casi pegaron un salto de la impresión.

―Cálmese Waller, solo se lo iba a mandar al Presidente de la ONU si le ofrecían la amnistía a Superman― la vio ladeando una media sonrisa bastante cínica.

― ¡Es a usted a la que deberíamos juzgar su proceder! ― bramo el representante de Luxemburgo― ¡¿Cómo para empezar dejo en estado vegetativo a un ser que solo es débil ante la Kryptonita y virtualmente indestructible?! ¡¿Su país desarrolla armas biológicas, esta es una especie de declaración bélica?!

―No sea hipócrita, no lo sea ninguno de los aquí presentes― espeto con un grueso tono de voz que retumbo cual explosión dentro de los oídos de todos― ¿Waller, le recuerdo a Estados Unidos el Proyecto MKULTRA? ¿A Japón le recuerdo al Escuadrón 731? ¡¿Oh mejor me regreso a la actualidad y hago público que las bases de la futura Tercera Guerra Mundial se labran desde hace dos décadas en la forma de ataques informáticos?! ¡Todos somos unos malditos doble caras, que nadie se haga el santo en esta habitación o yo misma los enjuiciare por insurrección! ¿O creen que sus expedientes de verdad fueron borrados con éxito? ― todos sintieron sudor frio recorrer sus nucas, sobre todo cierta mujer responsable del fiasco del Proyecto Especial X y el apodado Escuadrón Suicida― No por nada estuve al mando de la Contra-Inteligencia Rusa por quince años…ahora ¿Creen que el Joker es el único capaz de crear drogas con base de Kryptonita para dejar fuera de combate a Superman? Oh no…― sonrió bastante sádica― Tengo un acervo preparado para cada meta-humano existente en la tierra que no los dejaría en estado vegetal, sino que los mataría de forma instantánea. De hecho fui piadosa con el Hombre de Acero, tengo el suero que revertirá su estado y solo se lo administrare cuando hallamos localizado al Joker, alias el culpable de que nuestro ''Héroe'' se convirtiera en un genocida espontaneo, confiese todo y veamos qué hacemos con la imagen pública del Hombre de Acero… **¡Waller!** ― bramo y vio a la Secretaria de Defensa de Estados Unidos con vehemencia― Quiero hablar con usted en mi despacho. A todos los demás…― se irguió de su puesto con las manos tras la espalda, con el mentón bien en alto y espeto un severo: ― Ninguno aquí tiene palabra para refutar mi coaccionar. Mi deber es garantizar la seguridad a nivel internacional y tengo la jurisdicción y potestad para ejercer mi cargo en cualquier parte del planeta. La contramedida anti-terrorista que llevaremos a cabo esta mecanografiada y todos tienen una respectiva copia. Aquí el objetivo es eliminar al Joker de una vez y por todas ¿Si logro que Superman se convirtiera en un criminal, que lo detendría de hacer lo mismo con todo el planeta si se le antoja? ¿O hacer más drogas compatibles molecularmente con meta-humanos para volverlos máquinas de matar y acabar con el censo mundial? Quiero que lo piensen detenidamente. Es todo, doy por terminada esta reunión.

Dicho esto Temir Altin salió de la sala de reuniones de la cumbre seguida a regañadientes por Amanda Waller quien se acomodó el saco negro y seco algo de sudor frio de su frente antes de seguirle el paso a su superior. Varios pasillos recorridos mirando la espalda de contextura esbelta pero trabajada de Altin imaginando mil formas de asesinarla ahí mismo y no noto cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho personal de la Presidenta de la Corte Militar. Una vez dentro se desato el desastre.

― ¡ERES UNA MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA! ― espeto Waller sentándose pesadamente en un sillón de cuero negro y tomándose la frente negando con frustración. Estaba absorta en su sitio y veía a la otra como un mal chiste con patas.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― Altin se carcajeo de forma nada grácil hasta podría decirse que tenía una risa mefistofélica― Los halagos no funcionan conmigo Amanda… ¿Tantos años de amistad y aun no lo sabes? ― Altin descompuso la cara y se giró a verla torciendo el gesto― ¿Algo de beber? ― Se sumió de hombros ignorando de forma inclemente la expresión de Waller y se puso a rebuscar en su mini-bar.

―Claro, claro…amistad…― repitió la mujer ya algo mayor con mucho sarcasmo marcado y vio a la menor con ganas de matarla a golpes― Tú sí que te tomas en serio tu trabajo…― Amanda acepto el trago de Ron Blanco que le ofrecía Altin luego de procesar que. aunque fueran ''amigas'' a la hora de ser profesionales ninguna dudaría en apuñalarse para dar un punto a conocer.

― ¿No te mordiste la lengua? ― le contesto bastante jocosa la otra mujer― Digo: ¿Quién más radical que tú? ¿O te recuerdo lo de hace diez años con CIERTO escuadrón tuyo y una bruja interdimensional? ― Altin había puesto el dedo en la llaga y eso hizo enfurecer a Amanda.

―Sabes muy bien que odio que me recuerdes eso― sus cejas perfectamente sacadas casi se funden en un ceño fruncido.

―No debes olvidar las GRANDES y perfectas cagadas que cometes Amanda…menos ahora que controlas al Pentágono…― dijo seria la menor aún tenía el puro en los gruesos labios y dio una calada tan grande y desmedida que casi volvió ceniza la mitad del tabaco y luego lo volatizo de forma nada femenina en la forma de aros a través de las fosas nasales y luego por su boca como si fuera una maldita chimenea― A ver, ¿No fui yo la primera que te dijo que ese plan tuyo tenía más de una falla antes de que lo llevaras a cabo? ― arqueo una ceja y la vio expectante mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón individual. La iluminación era tenue y de un color ámbar gracias a las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea bizantina empotrada en la pared.

― ¿De verdad no sientes nada con respecto al caso de Superman? ― Waller ya sabía la respuesta a eso, pero fastidiar a Altin era divertido. Además de obviar el tema y cambiar el rumbo de la conversación a propósito.

―No― la miro seriamente y arqueando una ceja. Odiaba que Waller le cambiara el tema de conversación a propósito― Ni porque paso de _Héroe_ a Héroe Nacional al que le rindieron más honores en su funeral que a JFK para que luego reviviera y ahora yo lo haya dejado en estado vegetativo por matar a su amante embaraza y a toda la población de una ciudad de un país ajeno, todo por culpa de Mr. J…― Amanda frunció el ceño duramente y Altin dibujo la mueca de una sonrisa torcida mientras dejaba el puro y le daba un buen trago a su vaso de ron.

―Llamar al **Joker** así pone en duda tu postura― le espeto con reproche y hasta cierto tono de odio en su voz.

―Sabes bien que yo también odiaba al _Boy Scout_ pero nunca me metí en problemas innecesarios con él― sonrió malsanamente la menor desinteresándose del apodo que uso contra El Hombre de Acero haciendo ademanes con las manos enguantadas― ¡Oh, perdona! ― fingió culpa de forma sobre-actuada a propósito― ¿Sigues dolida porque Mr. J asesino a balazos a tu calvo ex-jefe? ― Al ver como Amanda casi desvía el licor a sus pulmones del sobre-salto con ese comentario la Presidenta de la Corte Militar se echó a reír de nuevo.

― ¡ALTIN! ― cuando logro reponerse del acceso de tos, le grito a la menor quien lucía seria ahora, pero sin perder la jocoseria sardónica y morbosa en su expresión corporal.

―Aprendiste demasiado de Lex Luthor Amanda…no lo niegues tu misma despides melancolía cuando alguien lo nombra…―afilo los ojos y se sacó los lentes oscuros― sabes que el maldito desgraciado merecía morir…odio a los corruptos ¡Por mi podía querer gobernar o destruir el planeta! No sería el primer ser humano en querer hacerlo ― de mala trago otro sorbo de alcohol y casi al mismo tiempo dio otra calada al puro con una expresión enervada― ¡¿Pero meterse en la política?! ¡Si no lo asesinaba Mr. J lo habría hecho yo! Y volviendo al tema de tu queridísimo bienhechor mierdero con los interiores por fuera: Te recuerdo que antes de que Luthor fuera asesinado ''Justicia Joven'' ―enfatizo con comillas aéreas― lo apoyo en tratos nucleares con Corea del Norte ¿No es un reflejo de quienes los están entrenando para sucederlos? Oh, qué sentido de la ética tan impresionante, no hacer nada mientras terroristas se dan la mano en tus narices solo porque tienen altos cargos gubernamentales― el sarcasmo no estaba de mas― Ellos NO eran sus sub-alternos de ninguna de las partes, no les estaban pagando por ser escoltas al menos para tener una cínica excusa y de paso la mayoría no tenía edad ni de entrar en Consejo Electoral, técnicamente ni ciudadanos eran ¡Podrían haber hecho algo!...diría que son unos mocosos de mierda pero TODO lo están aprendiendo de sus mentores…después de todo fue el lidercito de pacotilla de la Liga el que les encomendó fungir como cuerpo de seguridad…es en momentos como ese que desearía que la ONU legalizara de nuevo el uso del gas mostaza, al menos para escarmentar a meta-humanos que no saben para que tienen la materia gris en la cabeza…

―No tienes ningún remedio― Waller sorbió del trago de Ron Blanco que le fue ofrecido de nueva cuenta y luego suspiro sintiéndose derrotada y mortalmente cansada― ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?

―Asuntos tanto del trabajo como personales…en tu caso es decir― Altin dejo el trago en su escritorio el cual se hallaba cerca, se incorporó de su sitio y se puso a escudriñar en los cajones de dicho mueble de caoba hasta sacar un gordo expediente y prácticamente lanzárselo a Waller quien lo cogió al vuelo, la mayor noto como Altin sacaba otro expediente aún más grande del mismo cajón debía tener el grueso de dos fémures― Antes de que abras eso, tienes que escucharme Amanda…― el tono susurrante de la morena siempre era acompasado, como una letanía que invocaba cosas buenas o males terribles― Ahora mismo, le mentí a todos los miembros de la O.T.A.N tengo a Mr. J bajo custodia desde hace tres semanas― ojeo un poco el expediente que ella tenía e hizo un gesto chistoso.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Amanda pudo replicar pero la menor la callo con recatado ademan con el dedo índice.

―Déjame terminar― articulo tranquilamente mientras se volvía a sentar y re-leía el expediente que aún estaba en sus manos sin apartar la mirada que paseaba velozmente entre las líneas mecanografiadas― Lo de librarnos de él viene con un bonus y ese es hacer quedar en ridículo a Batsy por haberte humillado como lo hizo con ese chantaje hace diez años― la menor sonrió con sorna, ahora si viendo a la mayor quien levanto una ceja positivamente impresionada― Mira que amenazarte con decirle a todos lo del Proyecto Especial X y lo de Enchantress si no le dabas los archivos que te quedaban para crear a su insulsa y estúpida Liga de idiotas…― cerro el archivo de un golpe― El malnacido de Wayne no sabe con quién se metió…― hace ya tiempo que la identidad de Batman era conocida por ciertos personajes con poder.

― ¿Cómo lo harás? ― Amanda sonrió con morboso placer. Hace mucho tiempo que quería colgar de los genitales al Murciélago de Gotham.

―Fácil― le dijo jugando con el expediente en sus manos, pasándolo de su mano derecha a la izquierda y luego apuntando a Amanda con el― Exponiendo lo inoperante que es, y además te hare quedar como heroína en tu país…lograre que condenen a Mr. J como una persona con un intelecto superior, mas no un incapacitado mental como siempre ha sido el veredicto y como siempre ha tenido al Asilo de Arkham como su casa vacacional… ¡Y te daré todo el crédito!― Amanda estaba estupefacta― ¿Quieres quitar esa cara de circunspecta…? ¡Serás la nueva Rose Park en tu país!

― ¿Vas a falsificar su historial psico-métrico o algo? ―hablo por fin la mujer de saco negro y labios tiritantes pintados de carmín― ¡Con todos los crímenes que tiene encima es más que obvio hasta para un idiota con retraso que es un psicópata!

―Según el dictamen de sus innumerables psiquiatras― le recordó la menor terminando su último trago de licor.

― ¿Entonces sobornaras a algún psiquiatra? No espera, tú no malgastas dinero o propiedades en algo tan sencillo. Probablemente lo amenazaras…― Amanda sonrió creyéndose ganadora, pero ver el semblante decidido de Altin la hizo borrar su pedante sonrisa.

―Nada va a ser a falso Waller― Altin la vio con seriedad― No habrá soborno o amenaza y a Mr. J: No lo pienso drogar, no pienso contratar a un meta-humano para que se meta en su cabeza y lo vuelva cuerdo, recuerda que eso ya se intentó y fracaso miserablemente, **repito,** Amanda, no hay sobornos no hay amenazas o chantajes…tengo al único psiquiatra y Doctor en Medicina en el mundo que puede exponer ante el planeta entero quien es Mr. J en realidad…― la ávida mirada de Altin era un misterio un negro pozo de enigmas.

― ¿Y quién es? ― reto Waller con porte firme.

―Ahora si abre el expediente― sonrió morbosamente la menor. Apenas Amanda hecho un vistazo a la foto anexada y los primeros dos párrafos sintió que su alma se paralizo por completo.

― Te…te volviste completamente…loca…― Amanda apenas podía respirar, su corazón golpeaba con furia sus costillas, su garganta sabia a sodio― ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

―Significa: El único ser humano capacitado para **no** enloquecer mientras trata con psicoanálisis a Mr. J ― le respondió Altin de forma sucinta y resuelta. Amanda volvió sus ojos hacia el nombre que condenaba el expediente entero, así como a su alma al leerlo.

―Lecter…Hannibal…― sentía el aliento roto dentro de su garganta y sus manos sujetaron con tal fuerza el expediente que clavo las uñas en las páginas laminadas― El Caníbal…― observo a Altin como si fuera su peor enemiga y casi le ladro a la cara después de eso― ¡¿Y te quejas de que yo estaba errada en reclutar criminales?! ¡¿A lo peor dentro de la inmundicia para hacerle un bien a mi país?!

―No me compares contigo― Amanda sintió la sonrisa arrogante de Altin como un severo latigazo a la carne de su rostro― Tu única premisa es combatir al fuego con el fuego…― se le acerco unos centímetros apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y soltándole en la cara el humo de la última calada de su puro― Yo combato al fuego con hielo― murmuro para luego sentarse dignamente en el sillón de cuero negro individual― Es bien sabido que las brasas no le ganaran nunca al agua…Mr. J es una bomba de tiempo reiterativa y que no sabes cuándo explotara…el Dr. Lecter es frio y calculador y sabe dominar tanto sus emociones como las ajenas al mismo tiempo sin margen de error. Tu país lo utilizo para capturar asesinos en serie en más de una ocasión cuando lograron tenerlo cautivo y aun así escapo de las manos del FBI dos veces…así que no puedes manchar la reputación de tu nación siendo que ya está manchada…

― ¡No…!

― ¡¿Te recuerdo que Bruce Wayne puede hundirte cuando se le dé la gana?! ― Espeto alzando la voz la menor cruzándose de brazos― Es un maldito genio en informática, quien sabe cuántas cosas más sepa de ti y no lo sabes, además se dé buena fuente que en uno de sus intentos para detener a Mr. J logro invadir la privacidad de toda Gotham para poder rastrearlo…

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ― Amanda recapacito― ¡¿Cómo obtuviste esa información y porque no me la habías dicho antes?!

―La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio…―articulo con seriedad― Y además no me interesaba decírtelo sin algo más gordo detrás y que me beneficiara también… ―la cara de Amanda era un cuadro de Picasso en su periodo Cubista― ¡En fin! ¿Aceptaras que Lecter te ayude a que condenen a la pena capital a Mr. J? ¿Oh te lamentaras toda la vida de que un tipo vestido de murciélago que le gusta pasearse de noche haciéndose el héroe te haya ganado la partida de ajedrez al mover una sola pieza? ¿Eh, ''REINA BLANCA''?

―Está bien― Waller accedió prefiriendo oír el resto del plan de Altin a que esta le siguiera recordando sus errores pasados― ¿Dónde encontraste a Lecter? ― le dedico una expresión confundida y muy cabreada― Nosotros no habíamos podido dar con él en casi diecisiete años…

―Lo encontré viviendo MUY cómodamente en Argentina con su actual esposa la ex -agente especial del FBI: Clarice Starling, tal vez el hombre sea un genio y esconda sus huellas como si fuera un condenado fantasma pero ella no…― sonrió con extrema malicia― Y para que colaborara tuve que ofrecerle el viejo ''Por las buenas o por las malas''

― ¿Y colaboro por las malas verdad? Conociéndote no hay otra opción― sonrió pedante Waller.

― ¿Qué comes que adivinas? ― La otra la miro quizá demasiado divertida― Digo, al tipo le ofrecí un cambio legal de identidad incluso arreglarle un juicio donde cumpliera una pena mínima pero eso no iba a ser igual para su esposa, traicionar a su país y servirle de apoyo para seguir canibalizando…je no me importaba ella en lo absoluto y se lo deje bien claro, se puso a la defensiva y tuve que dejar en coma a Starling. Puedo sacarla del letargo SOLAMENTE si mueve su anciano culo y colabora con la causa. No sirvió de nada dispararle a ambas piernas a la ex –agente ya que es un medico consumado, eso no lo intimido así que la última carga que le dispare fue un dardo con un delicioso coctel de drogas que a largo plazo le causaran un irremediable deterioro celular…

―Dios…― Waller ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos y tomándose una sien― ¿Y te tomaste la molestia de ir tu misma?

―Tuve que hacerlo― se sumió de hombros― Según él era una descortesía mandar esbirros con los acuerdos contractuales por escrito. Afortunadamente no se comió a ninguno de mis hombres, pero si les infringió severos daños físicos. Para tener setenta y dos años aún se sabe mover muy bien y con la velocidad y precisión de la mordida de una cobra― de repente Altin se comenzó a reír muy malsana― ¡La feliz pareja creía que los estaban chantajeando miembros de la mafia! Obvio tenían que ir de incognito mis pobres sub-alternos así que no se llevaron placas ni uniformes…― volvió a adquirir un aura de muerte. Estaba enfurecida― Nadie le hace daño a mis hombres…así que le hice daño a su mujer como retribución. Ojo por ojo le dije. Apenas me vieron entrar saludando a Starling partiéndole la quijada a modo de saludo cuando abrió la puerta y notaron mi uniforme y a los escoltas oficiales que lleve…se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un lio bastante gordo― la menor por fin hizo hincapié en el expediente que aún tenía en las manos enguantadas― Esto que ves aquí es el perfil psico-métrico de Mr. J y todos y cada uno de sus crímenes descritos a detalle. Está dividido en dos secciones―alzo el dedo índice― La sección uno es su perfil como paciente psiquiátrico―ahora alzaba el dedo medio indicando el pertinente punto― la sección dos son sus actos ilícitos. El que tienes en tus manos es una copia, el que tengo en yo ahora mismo es el original de Hannibal que le darás personalmente a Lecter, el original del Doc lo tiene Mr. J.

―Espera… ¿Le diste el expediente de Lecter al Joker? ― Amanda estaba taimada― ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE SE MATEN ENTRE SI?!

―Quiero ver una guerra de poder, el que salga airoso saldrá vivo y el que no estará muerto…y si los dos fallan nos libramos de ambos…le dije a Lecter que sacaría a Starling del letargo…no que él saldría vivo…y aunque sé que él lo sabe y debe estar fraguando como salir de todo esto una vez termine su misión. Veremos si logra escapar con vida…aunque si el viejo sobrevive puede que lo siga usando yo para casos similares― pensó mientras se sujetaba la barbilla.

― ¿Dónde tienes al Joker? ― recrimino Waller viendo de arriba para abajo a la menor quien comenzaba a sonreírle― Porque ahí mandaras a Lecter…

―Solo te lo diré con una condición…quiero a Floyd Lawton― dictamino la morena y la mayor se vio impactada.

― ¿Hablas de DeadShot? ― callo unos segundos y entre-cerro los ojos viendo fijamente a la menor― ¿Para qué lo usaras?

―Necesito un buen guardia en la ''Prisión'' privada donde estarán nuestro payaso y nuestro caníbal…

― ¿Solo tendrás un guardia? ¡¿Y quieres que sea DeadShot?!

―Así es, lo liberaras a la voz de ya. Vas a buscar a un doble, si es necesario púlelo con unas cuantas cirugías, tiene que ser un reo condenado a muerte, quiero que tenga la misma altura, la misma anatomía, estatura, edad y raza de Lawton, por supuesto. Lo ejecutaras de manera pública y en la morgue donde le hagan la autopsia dirán que ese hombre es Floyd Lawton…no te preocupes llene las morgues de tu país con médicos forenses que trabajan para la O.T.A.N más específicamente para mí, obviamente no te diré sus nombres…una vez hecho esto me darás a Floyd…de ahora en adelante será parte de mi escolta. Le daré la nacionalidad rusa, una nueva identidad etc. y la custodia de su hija. Afortunadamente esta salió viva de la matanza que realizo Mr. J en Gotham… ¿Hace falta decir que es una orden expresa y tacita…Secretaria de Defensa: Amanda Blake Waller? ― La menor se levantó de su puesto y miro desde arriba a la mayor con las manos tras la espalda.

―…No señora― articulo a regañadientes y se levantó igual del sofá― Hare lo que me pide…― estaba realmente indignada― ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? ― volvió a preguntar muy seria. La menor no hizo más que sonreírle.

 **Océano Ártico. Polo Norte Geográfico del Planeta. Inicios de Enero. Año: 2029.**

― ¡Estamos muy lejos de la jurisdicción de la Autoridad Internacional de los Fondos Marinos! ― una Amanda Waller ataviada en un traje térmico que poco o nada le servía tuvo que salir a proa a buscar a Altin, el Primer Oficial le dijo que esta estaba en cubierta― ¡¿Por qué mierda estamos en un Buque de Pesca?!

―Otra palabra tuya Waller y te usare de ancla― le dijo sin voltearse a verla la menor, también tenía un traje térmico hecho especialmente para ella. Parecía un traje de cuero negro. No distaba mucho de su traje militar de siempre a excepción por el intimidante sable que tenía escondido en la segunda gabardina del traje― Te has estado quejando desde que zarpamos…

― ¡¿Cómo pretendes que no me queje?! ― Grito mientras el viento que traía esquirlas de hielo le arañaba la cara― ¡Esto es irresoluble!

―La misión necesita discreción y por si no has podido cavilarlo tú sola, Amanda. Este es un Buque de Guerra adecuado para parecer uno de pesca. Tenemos los papeles que corroboraran que esta cosa solo está pescando, y todos mis hombres tienen los respectivos rangos de simples pescadores y también sus puestos intactos como miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte. Cualquiera que nos quiera interceptar caerá en el engaño. Además cualquier cosa este Buque tiene la Bandera de tu país…

― ¡POR ESO ESTOY ENOJADA TAMBIEN!

―Ya, ya ¿Relájate quieres? Esta hidro-nave tiene: Armamento, velocidad, protección y autonomía― se giró a ver a la mayor, Altin tenía un tapa-bocas negro su identidad casi parecía un misterio bajo tanto cuero negro, la gorra de ''Capitán'' y los lentes de General de Brigada que no se iba a quitar― ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? Lecter está sedado desde que salimos no despertara hasta que le dé la pertinente inyección y además DeadShot es su carcelero, creí que con esos te quedarías quieta…

― ¡Solo me indigna que tenga que salir a este frio a buscarte! ¡Apenas comenzamos a entrar a las aguas del Ártico me di cuenta de a donde querías ir! ¡¿Cómo lograste crear instalaciones en el Polo Norte?! ¡¿Quiénes fueron los responsables de crear el bunker?! ―sí, la menor le había dicho que era un Bunker de guerra…pero no que el maldito Bunker estaba ubicado en una hijo de puta tundra en donde el diablo colgó las botas y tomo café.

―Eso está clasificado como: Alto Secreto Militar de Rusia, Waller― la menor arqueo una ceja― Todo lo que tienes que saber que es el lugar perfecto― se volvió a girar para contemplar las costas congeladas a las que se aproximaban― Solamente los nombres de quienes lo hicieron claro, lo demás te lo comentare. Las únicas naves que estarán cerca de aquí estarán ubicadas en el punto geométrico de inaccesibilidad del polo. Las instalaciones están empotradas bajo treinta metros de hielo macizo, cada pared y cualquier cosa dentro esta hecho de titanio, diamante o carburo de tungsteno. Hay habitaciones ocultas por termo-ópticos, también están ocultas por los mismos los micrófonos, y las cámaras de seguridad ambos tienen solo un nano-metro pero tienen capacidad de almacenamiento y decodificación casi infinita, el Bunker entero también cuenta con un detector de pulso cardiaco. Si lograran de alguna forma burlar a los detectores de calor, los atraparían estos y los sensores de presión que están en cada centímetro cuadrado de las instalaciones. Todos ellos cuentan con inteligencia artificial, facilitaran las posiciones del payaso y el caníbal a DeadShot sea donde sea que estén así estén sentados en el sanitario. Seran libres de moverse, tendrán todas las comodidades que quieran, eso incluye muchas cosas que te escandalizarían, pero nada ilegal solo amoral…por supuesto la habitación de DeadShot esta oculta por termo-ópticos y además solo él tendrá acceso a ella, me asegure de que se quemara las huellas dactilares, así es como la súper-computadora lo reconocería. No te explicare como. Así que ni Lecter ni el Joker tomaran como una opción amputarle las manos o los pies a Floyd para entrar ahí…y si salen ¡Ja! ¡Están en libertad de hacerlo! Solo si pasan a Floyd quien será prácticamente omnipresente y si no acaban como coladera veamos que tan bien les va intentando cruzar la mitad del Polo Norte a pie en medio del invierno…obvio si salen de la tundra primero sin ninguna protección. El único que tendrá un traje adaptable multi-terreno conectado al Bunker será mi nuevo cancerbero que NUNCA falla un tiro, no existe material dentro para cubrirse del frio. Es decir que si salen de su ''prisión'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Están muertos, si intentan huir están muertos, si se llegasen a aliar de alguna forma estarán muertos. Las paredes tendrás ojos y oídos literalmente y yo estaré viendo todo― termino de relatar y Waller no podía creer cuanta seguridad tenía el sitio.

― ¿Hay más verdad?

―Obvio pero no me apetece decírtelo. Ya sabes mucho, lo suficiente para darte ya mismo un tiro de gracia, lanzarte al agua y ojala tengas suerte encontrando el collar ''Corazón del Mar'' si te conviertes en sirena por obra divina, solo si me lo trajeras anularía la orden de rematar tu cuerpo en todas las costas del mundo…

―Muy graciosa― Waller la veía como un mal chiste, aunque sabía que era solo 50% mentira lo que la menor siempre le decía…a ella al menos― ¿Cómo llegaremos al Bunker? Dijiste que estaba en el centro del Polo…― Amanda no podía creer aquella locura por muy, pero muy gratificante que sea imaginar la cara del asqueroso murciélago cuando todo hubiese culminado.

―En motos para nieve…pero no cualquier tipo claro está. Recién salieron de su etapa experimental― Altin dio un giro grácil con sus talones quedando de frente a Waller y con un tono juguetón le comenzó a contar acerca de la maquinaria usando el dedo índice para un ademan de entendimiento― La moto-tracción terrestre de mis motos para nieve esta calibrado para escalar glaciares, tienen suspensión gravitacional para que el peso de quienes las aborden no causen ningún daño en el manto de hielo, así evitamos accidentes. Tienen capacidad para dos pasajeros. No obstante: Los que traje solo pueden operar si DeadShot o yo vamos manejando. Tienen registrado nuestro código genético. Si Lecter o Mr. J intentaran robárselas con poner algo de nuestra carne o sangre o nuestras manos y los pies cercenados en los aceleradores y en los controles, me temo que no funcionaria. Las maquinas solo responden a material genético vivo, lo mismo si nos raptan funcionan con base de energía neuronal. Si simplemente Lawton y yo nos negásemos a conducir la ignición no arrancaría y se autodestruirían en el acto como mecanismo de defensa. Pueden alcanzar los 460kmtrs/H, motor de 2.200 caballos de fuerza y tienen una cubierta atmosférica envidiable. El campo de fuerza repele cualquier cosa y conserva el calor a temperatura ambiente. Tú vas a ir conmigo y DeadShot llevara a Lecter.

― ¿N-no ira nadie m-mas? ― Amanda se sostuvo la frente y trastabillo un poco no por la violenta marea la nave tenia potentes estabilizadores, sino por el golpe de información que acababa de recibir― S-se supone que le explicaremos todo a Lecter estando ÉL despierto, que le diríamos a detalle que debe y no debe hacer…ese hombre es peligroso…aun estando esposado si no lo amordazamos puede matarnos a mordidas…

―No te preocupes― para sorpresa de la mayor la menor puso ambas manos en sus hombros tratando de calmarla― DeadShot y yo somos suficiente frente defensivo. Además se de lo que te hablo cuando te digo que no intentara nada contra nosotros…él puede ser todo lo que tú quieras pero no es estúpido…

―Eso mismo. No es estúpido y lo has hecho enojar de una forma inimaginable― Waller la vio con severas ansias homicidas― ¿Crees que saldrás bien librada de él?

―Qué poca fé me tienes― fue todo lo que le respondió la menor para luego sentir como habían tocado el hielo de la costa― Hora del desembarque…― se acomodó la gorra de Capitán e insto a Amanda a abandonar la nave junto a ella.

Ya en ''tierra'' la tripulación estaba bajando las dos motos de nieve. Eran de un portento que Waller no esperaba pero el diseño le parecía mortalmente escandaloso. A simple vista lo que más se le asemejaba era una motocicleta Harley Davidson Mv Agusta F4 totalmente negra y cromada. Pero esas cosas tenían al menos cuatro o cinco metros de envergadura, estabilizadores y las llantas parecían armas mortales. No estaban encendidas así que no estaban despegadas del hielo.

―Tienes los gustos de un delincuente― le reto la mayor a la menor.

― ¿De qué carajo hablas? Las B.I.M.S tienen un diseño espectacular― la menor se cruzó de brazos de forma amenazante― Perdón, olvide que en tu época lo más avanzado en transporte eran esas bicicletas que tenían esa enorme rueda al frente y los humanos tenían visión color sepia.

― ¿Me acabas de llamar anciana…?― Amanda Waller era alguien a quien simplemente cualquier tipo de insulto, amenaza o barbajaneria se le resbalaba como el agua sobre el teflón, pero Altin lograba de alguna bizarra forma sacarla de quicio.

―Te acabo de llamar fósil…

― ¿Y qué significa: B.I.M.S? ― la mujer afro-americana respiro muy, pero muy profundo e intento contar mentalmente hasta un millón.

― _Black Iceberg Motorized for Snow._

― ¿Por qué no están las siglas en ruso? ― le refutaba mientras se acercaba a uno de los vehículos y de pronto vio algo que la hizo perder la compostura y la modulación del tono de voz― ¡¿Por qué estas cosas tienen la insignia del Departamento de Defensa de Estados Unidos?!

―Cualquier cosa America tiene la responsabilidad…

― **¡CABRONA!**

― ¡Que maldito _Brick_ , hace aquí! …Jefa: ¿Dónde quiere que ponga al anciano? ― la voz de DeadShot detuvo a Amanda de arremeter contra Altin con su enorme bolso quien ni siquiera se había inmutado. Ciertamente Waller y Floyd tenían historia y si no fuera porque el hombre afro-americano quien traía puesto su traje para ''el trabajo pero adaptado'' estaba bajo órdenes de Altin de no dejar a la Secretaria de Defensa de Estados Unidos como carne molida en el hielo a punta de plomo y porque estaba demasiado feliz con la custodia de su hija y de que le pagarían sumas inmensas de dinero por ser escolta de la Presidenta de la Corte Militar de la O.T.A.N Floyd Lawton no se detendría hasta hacer que Amanda Waller sangrase plomo. Ambos se veían con aprehensión, y a pesar de llevar la máscara especial puesta Waller sabía que la estaba matando con la mirada. DeadShot tenía a un sedado maniatado y amordazado Hannibal Lecter puesto al hombro como si fuera una cosa cualquiera.

―Amárralo con las abrazaderas a ti en tu Black Iceberg, tú lo llevaras, yo llevare a Waller― espeto de manera neutral la menor de las mujeres presentes. Floyd iba a decir algo pero apenas vio su vehículo para nieve casi suelta al Dr. Lecter al hielo.

― ¡NO INVENTE! ― DeadShot estaba maravillado al ver la portentosa maquinaria y tal vez babeando bajo la máscara― ¡¿De verdad es mía?!

―Toda tuya, ¿Recuerdas su funcionamiento? ― cuestiono su nueva jefa.

― ¡Eh! Claro, si― dijo poniéndose un poco más firme― ¡Pero Dios, no creí que tuvieran un diseño tan _Crack_! ― soltó risillas por lo bajo mientras seguía inspeccionando la máquina.

―Y aun no ves tus nuevos juguetes― rio por lo bajo Altin mientras Waller no podía creer que la menor aceptara como soldado suyo a alguien que usaba jerga de pandillas para expresarse y que además fuera un asesino a sueldo.

― ¡Hmp! Ya lo dije…gustos de delincuente― Amanda sonrió de forma morbosa y DeadShot giro a verla de forma lenta.

―Al menos no soy un _gánster_ ― Waller se sonrojo de rabia al recordar la primera vez que DeadShot la había llamado así, que un tipo cuyo trabajo es asesinar por dinero a quien sea como sea y para quien sea que tenga capital suficiente te llame ''Gánster'' dejaba mucho que pensar ciertamente sobre si al morir San Pedro te meterá una patada en el culo y te lance a los posos de azufre del infierno.

―No le prestes atención Floyd. Recuerda el tipo de soldado que ella prefiere de escolta. Del tipo que piensa con el **glande** en lugar de con la cabeza que tiene pegada al cuello y la sabotea deliberadamente casi ocasionando el apocalipsis…

― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Flag de verdad era un inútil! Y sus amenazas no asustarían ni a preescolares…― comento muerto de la risa el mejor franco-tirador del mundo.

― _ **Altin**_ …― Waller apretó tanto los dientes que sus encías se tornaron blancas y ligeras venas rojas comenzaban a brotarse en ellas.

―Siempre dices que lo peligroso de los meta-humanos es la parte humana…― se giró a verla y deslizo un poco sus lentes para verla directamente a los ojos, la menor era dos cabezas más alta que ella― ¿No te da curiosidad de ver qué pasaría si enfrentamos a dos seres que voluntariamente dejaron su humanidad atrás? ― Al oír eso Amanda trago quizás demasiado duro ya que luego sentía mucho escozor en la laringe― Vámonos.

Dicho esto la tripulación entera le hizo un saludo militar a Altin y a Waller. La única que se molestó en devolver el saludo y bramar un: Descansen fue la primera nombrada. DeadShot se había amarrado a Lecter a el mismo como le fue ordenado ni él ni Altin tuvieron problemas para subir a los vehículos pero la menor tuvo que ayudar a Waller a subirse. Cosa que le costó mucho y cosa que hizo que DeadShot soltara una carcajada histérica. Antes de que Amanda le gritara alguna obscenidad Temir puso las manos sobre los controles, aun estando sus dígitos enguantados el sensor detecto su ADN y comenzó a levitar a tres centímetros del manto de hielo, Floyd la imito en el acto.

― ¡WOOOOW! ― El mejor tirador del mundo se sentía en una película de ciencia ficción, aunque había visto cosas peores ciertamente.

― ¿C-cuantas de estas cosas has desarrollado Altin? ― pregunto Amanda con ansiedad evidente en sus cuerdas vocales.

―Por el momento solo estas dos… _por el momento_ ― le dijo la menor muy campante― Floyd iremos a máxima velocidad. Activa los estabilizadores y la protección atmosférica― espeto firme con un tono que imponía.

―Como ordene― dijo entre risas de algarabía el afro-americano.

― ¿No que solo tus inexistentes amigos te llamaban Floyd? ― le comento Amanda al ''Tiro Certero'' a modo de meterle cizaña pero para su sorpresa fue la otra mujer quien le respondió.

―Yo existo hasta donde se Amanda…

―Esa bruja mataría de un tiro a su madre con sus propios hijos mirando. No me sorprende que no respete a su supuesta superior, Jefecita…― espeto con un tono sardónico el nuevo escolta de Temir.

―Tú pequeño bastardo…― Waller casi se baja del Black Iceberg para intentar matar de alguna forma violenta y loca a Lawton. Pero la voz de la menor la paro en seco.

―No es momento de discutir nimiedades, dije que nos íbamos. Perdemos tiempo aquí― Waller palideció, aun con el cuento de los estabilizadores le parecía una locura viajar a una velocidad tan desproporcionada, vio cohibida como un campo de energía purpureo que luego se hizo invisible los cubrió y adquirió la densidad de un vidrio en forma de capsula. No paso medio segundo después de eso para que arrancaran. Altin iba a la cabeza y el Black Iceberg de DeadShot la rastreaba para no perderla de vista. Todo afuera se volvió de un poluto blanco brillante. No se distinguía absolutamente nada y sorprendentemente no sentía el movimiento de esa cosa, Altin estaba viendo un pequeño panel de control que le decía por donde debía ir, Amanda logro sentir leves movimientos como si giraran a veces a la derecha y a veces a la izquierda. Altin le explico que estaban esquivando montículos de hielo, zanjas de imposible profundidad y entre otros. Pasaron cerca de tres horas cuando la menor le dijo que estaban por llegar. Waller ni siquiera creía que al desvanecer el campo de fuerza fueran a estar en otro lugar. Pero pasada una hora con veinte minutos noto lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a sus deducciones.

― ¿Es aquí? ― La mayor de las mujeres apenas si podía creerlo. Estaba delante de un paraje desolado a kilómetros de la costa congelada donde estaban hace unas horas, no había nada a la vista que no fuera el imposiblemente blanco puro del hielo y la nieve, había un viento demasiado potente que se vendría sobre ellos y al estar por comenzar el invierno en el geométrico polar del norte el sol era solo un disco de fuego naranjo-dorado muriendo lentamente en el horizonte, debían ser de las pocas personas que avistaban una aurora boreal en vivo y en directo en esa posición geográfica del Polo Norte.

―Que vista tan hermosa― Floyd había sacado su Iphone58 y había sacado una foto panorámica― ¡A mi hija le va a encantar! Se la enviare apenas tenga señal…

―Hay señal dentro del Bunker― Altin estaba rebuscando dentro de su gabardina negra interna y saco un botón de ignición.

― ¿Hay Wi-fi dentro del puto Bunker? ― DeadShot no le creía nada.

―Podría hackear un satélite y ocasionar un Holocausto Nuclear desde el ''Puto Bunker'' Floyd…por supuesto que tiene Wi-fi…o mejor dicho ''Li-Fi''

― ¡SABIA QUE LOS CHINOS TE HABIAN AYUDADO A CONSTRUIR ESTO! ― ladro Waller.

―Ellos solamente me dieron el acceso a internet no seas paranoica…― Waller sentía enrojecer de rabia y más porque DeadShot se volvió a reír de ella― Bueno entremos de una vez…― presiono el botón de ignición y pronto el supuesto manto liso y macizo de hielo comenzó a abrirse como la puerta de un garaje dando paso a unas escaleras negras que pronto se fueron iluminando con luces blanco neón aunque Amanda dudaba que fueran luces normales.

Duraron bajando unos segundos que se les antojaron largos, bueno estaban a una profundidad considerable, cuando se vieron dentro de pasillos de paredes y suelo imposiblemente negros, con una excelente iluminación y temperatura regulada. Ya no había necesidad de los trajes térmicos pero aun así aún tenían el horripilante frio del ártico pegado en el tuétano del hueso, así que no se quitaron la indumentaria de encima.

―Floyd: ¿Memorizaste los planos del Bunker? ― pregunto de forma severa la mujer morena quien se quitaba el tapa-bocas negro para meterse a los labios un puro y encenderlo.

―Si Jefa― espeto de forma inmediata el menor de los dos hombres presentes― Todo está aquí― señalizo su cabeza con sus dedos enguantados, se había quitado la máscara le molestaba en ese lugar.

―Bien, sabes en donde están las habitaciones de Lecter y Mr. J y la tuya propia. Una vez Amanda y yo hayamos terminado de informar a Lecter de lo que debe y NO debe hacer lo conducirás a su habitación pondrás el código _ya sabes cuál_ para que no intente nada idiota y nos estaremos comunicando como acordamos.

―Si Jefa― dijo muy jocoso el hombre.

― ¿Cómo acordaron? ― Waller estaba desinformada de algo y eso no tenía perdón ― ¿Solo tú estarás en contacto con DeadShot y al pendiente de lo que pasa aquí acaso?

―No, tú podres ver, oír e intervenir…aunque no creo que te quieras comunicar con Floyd por cualquier motivo que surja… ¿Me equivoco?

― ¡NO! ― gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos estadounidenses, lo chistoso es que ambos movieron la cabeza como lo haría cualquier afro-americano cabreado.

―Perfecto, ahora vamos a la sala donde despertaremos al bello inconsciente― dictamino Altin dándole una buena calada al puro. Caminaron en línea recta una vez luego doblaron a la izquierda seis veces, a la derecha ocho veces y en cada una hubo una intercepción de un corto pasillo recto y desolado. Waller no tenía idea de cuantos metros o quizá kilómetros cuadrados tuviera el lugar pero parecía una especie de laberinto sin serlo. También pensó en lo de las habitaciones ocultas por termo-ópticos. Quizá esos supuestos pasillos desolados tenían puertas que no podía ver. Tal vez cruzaron frente habitaciones en cuyo interior había cosas peligrosas o simplemente un baño o una habitación llena de trampas. Y realmente no se estaba equivocando en esa deducción. Luego de un rato llegaron a un pasillo con una puerta visible al público. Era de vidrio polarizado. Altin se quitó un guante y puso su palma en el escáner, este la reconoció y abrió la puerta.

― ¿El Joker o Lecter no intentarían usar el residuo de tus huellas para abrir puertas? ― espeto Amanda curiosa de oír la respuesta de la menor.

―No tengo huellas dactilares Waller, me las borraron a los doce años y mi dentadura fue reemplaza por completo por dientes artificiales sin marcas de reconocimiento injertados de manera quirúrgica al hueso de las quijadas― se sacó la gorra revelando un intenso cabello blanquecino, parecía hecho de hebras MUY delgadas de algún metal flexible a la cadera con las puntas desiguales, Amanda se sorprendió honestamente, ella recordaba el cabello de Altin negro y a la altura del lóbulo de las orejas, la menor se amarro una coleta baja y floja negra y se sacó los lentes, Floyd noto por primera vez unas cejas casi masculinas y con una notoria cicatriz como de un navajazo en la ceja derecha― Cada folículo capilar es sintético también, al igual que mis uñas, mis lacrimales están cauterizados mis enzimas salivales alteradas genéticamente para que sean lo suficientemente acidas para quemar el material genético lo mismo con la solución salina en mis ojos, ese proceso fue difícil quede ciega y me pusieron ojos positrónicos. Lo que leyó el escáner de la puerta fue el plasma dentro de mis glóbulos rojos ni siquiera la sangre en si…así que si esta saliera de mi piel la computadora la descartaría como material utilizable, debe seguir dentro de mi sistema circulatorio― al notar el silencio la menor volteo, Floyd tenía una perfecta cara de espanto y Waller estaba casi igual― ¿Qué? No voy a tener secretos aquí al menos…

― ¡¿Eres una especie de súper-soldado?! ― bramo Waller.

― ¿Me viste cara de DeathStroke? No saques conclusiones apresuradas, solamente me modificaron para que nadie pudiera obtener información a nivel de mi memoria celular. Pero me temo que hasta ahí puedo LITERALMENTE hablar…― algo detrás de la sonrisa sádica de Altin denotaba que quizás su vida estaría en juego si hablaba demás― Floyd, coloca al Dr. Lecter en el sillón― efectivamente la habitación en donde estaban parecía una sala de té, había una enorme mesa de metal liso dividiendo dos sillones y había cuadros propios del renacimiento en las paredes. DeadShot coloco al inconsciente hombre esposado y con una mordaza de hierro en la boca en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco madre perla.

―Floyd, te pediré que no desenfundes tus armas durante la conversación. Quiero que el tipo comprenda el punto y por lo menos es más civilizado que cualquier otro psicópata con el que hayamos tratado― artículo Altin con un tono neutro sacando una hipodérmica de un bolsillo interno de la gabardina, antes de que le quitara el protector a la aguja DeadShot la detuvo y esta lo miro curiosa.

― ¿Estas demente? ― le regaño el hombre de gruesa barba ensortijada y la menor se rio un poco por lo bajo, casi de forma inocente― ¿Sabes lo que puede hacer y aun así…?― apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de su actual Jefa, mirándola como si estuviera retándole su comportamiento. Probablemente le preocupara que el único seguro que tenía para tener a su hija al lado y mucho capital de por medio fuese a morir por un puto exceso de confianza.

―Tranquilo, aun si yo muriera tú y tu hija están amparados por mi país y pasarías a ser escolta de mi reemplazo― le aparto la mano casi con cariño, DeadShot estuvo a punto de replicarle algo pero no pudo, Altin procedió a inyectarle el suero transparente en la conexión de la nuca donde estaba la medula espinal de Lecter― Despertara en veinte segundos…Floyd a la puerta…Amanda toma asiento por favor y no te dejes amedrentar ¿Quieres? Seria problemático― de un movimiento extremadamente rápido abrió el seguro de las esposas del caníbal y al segundo veinte del reloj este abrió los ojos de manera violenta. Vio a todos lados desorientado y con una mescla de ira inmensa, desazón y desconcierto. Iba vestido muy formalmente, ese traje Armani de tres piezas beige con una camisa de vestir blanca y un chaleco encima del mismo color del saco le daban una apariencia señorial, de hombre de alta alcurnia, incluso con la mordaza de hierro esta estela de su propia presencia no desaparecía. De hecho parecía que habían secuestrado a algún tipo de magnate. El físico del Dr. Lecter a pesar de tener los años encima, seguía siendo tanto enigmático como aterrador, sus orbes castaños claro eran penetrantes y muy vivos, su estatura era más bien baja. Floyd le llevaba tres cabezas de altura. El hombre de edad madura presente dio una gran inhalación al aire y sus pupilas parecieron dilatarse con furia para luego calmarse de forma repentina, así como había despertado― Veo que se encuentra estable Dr. Lecter…― este aún permanecía amordazado, lógicamente no podía responderle nada, solo se limitó a ver a Altin de forma intensa como intentando penetrar su alma con sus ojos, como una criatura oscura cuya presencia no sientes hasta que está a punto de matarte, casi no había expresión en esa mirada por un par de segundos pero luego cambio a una de total repelús y repulsión casi inaguantables de ver― Le quitare la mordaza solo si se comporta ¿Quiere algo de beber? ― le dio otra calada al puro y Lecter arqueo una ceja divertido al ver esa acción. Sin más asintió afirmativamente a que se comportaría acomodándose en el sillón poniendo el talón del pie izquierdo a descansar en la rodilla de la pierna derecha y coloco un brazo en el respaldo― Gracias por su colaboración…― Altin se levantó de su asiento, Floyd y Waller temieron lo peor, DeadShot estaba dispuesto a sacar su arma pero cuando Altin ingreso el código para que la mordaza de hierro se despegara de la piel sin arrancarla, sorprendentemente Lecter no arremetió contra ella para arrancarle un buen tajo de carne de una mordida. Solo se limitó a mover la mandíbula inferior de forma insistente intentando relajar los músculos de esta― ¿Mejor?

―Pareces una completa meretriz fumando de esa forma tan impúdica― su tono de voz era una contradicción o un paradigma, tenía un toque de señorío, educación y mucha despectividad.

―Con halagos no lograra nada conmigo― le restó importancia al asunto la menor. Amanda frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Siempre con la frasecita esa por delante.

―No me sorprende que te consideres a ti misma una cualquiera― sonrió de una forma seductiva― Muy probablemente experimentaron de más de una forma con ese cuerpo sintético que tienes…― volvió a olisquear el aire― Ese coctel caliente de químicos de fibras de vidrio no puede ser encubierto por perfume Carolina Herrera.

―Usted debe ser de los hombres que creen que insultando la pureza de una mujer esta se sonrojara, pedirá perdón o se pondrá irascible…― le sonrió de forma extremadamente dulce la kazaja criada en Rusia de un forma que daba espanto― Pues si seré bastante perra con usted mientras este aquí…―afilo los ojos biónicos logrando que un destello rojo saliera de ellos―…pero SI le agradecería que NO me vuelva a comparar con la campesina, manipulable, impresionable, y débil mental que tiene aguantar sus disfunciones eréctiles Dr. Lecter― calo profundamente del puro y volatizo el humo como lo haría cualquier matón de baja casta, el ceño de Lecter logro fruncirse― ¿Lo ofendo con el humo? Apuesto a que Starling fuma bastante para consolarse de lo impotente que es usted en la cama así se trague un envase repleto de viagra. Las zorras fuman bastante por eso mismo. Lástima que estando en coma no pueda fumar para olvidarse de la vergüenza que tiene usted colgando entre las piernas…― Floyd hizo un gesto que gritaba ''no fue conmigo y me dolió'' y Amanda ahogo una risa al ver el rostro constreñido de Lecter, no por insultar su hombría sino por insultar el honor de su esposa. No se había sentido tan furioso desde que ese asqueroso carnicero había ofendido de manera obscena y llamándole perra a Lady Murasaki cuando tenía veinte años.

― ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos donde a gitanos se les da la oportunidad de ostentar puestos altísimos en las cumbres internacionales? ¿Es eso no? ― Ladeo la cabeza mientras se preparaba para arremeter contra Altin― Ese complejo de inferioridad te llevo a ser el títere de los rusos ¿Cuántas cosas hiciste para llegar a ese puesto?

― ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ― la carcajada histérica de Altin asusto a los presentes, esta se había doblado hacia atrás casi por completo― ¡¿En qué siglo cree que vive Doctor?! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Está usando discriminación racial como argumento Amanda! ¡Detenlo dile algo sobre sus 300 años de esclavitud o algo a este Lituano asqueroso de la nobleza! ¡Vamos hazlo es un burgués! ¡Un oligarca! Uy pero perdió todo a mano de los Nazis… ¿No es triste? Digo es triste usar la discriminación racial cuando mataron a toda su familia por la misma discriminación…al final acaba siendo igual que sus antiguos detractores ―Amanda y Floyd se sintieron descolocados con el comentario que repetían a modo de parodia los afro-americanos en las películas― ¡Juguemos a los insultos! ― Altin comenzó a dar saltitos ante la mirada incrédula y afásica de Lecter ¿Cómo sabía lo que le paso a su familia? ¿Cómo sabía que era de Lituania? ¡Había borrado su acento de su hablar! ¡Cada historial de vida que lo tuviera así sea de una simple y vaga mención había sido eliminado junto a todos los involucrados! ― Empiezo yo: Hace mucho tiempo existió un tarado, un tarado tan pero tan tarado que no logro salvar a su propia hermanita menor y fue tan tarado que quedo tan traumado con el tema de la antropofagia que: En un intento pero generar un placebo que lo acerque a la carne de la niña que no pudo salvar sigue canibalizando a los demás― el tono de Altin estaba lleno de enfermedad y sus ojos de excitación al ver como Lecter perdía el control. Arremetió contra ella solo para pegar un gutural grito de dolor, soltó la daga que tenía en la mano derecha la que curiosamente tenía seis dedos pues esta estaba siendo atravesada por la espada de Altin quien lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le escupió el humo en la cara logrando que le ardieran los ojos mientras la sangre salía a chorros de los tendones destrozados de su mano la cual temblaba sin control― ¿Si sabes que no te quite las navajas a propósito vejestorio? Oh… ¿Qué lugar sería bueno para apagar mi puro? Sus escleróticas están bastante húmedas …pero como lo necesito con ambos ojos sanos…― le dio un giro de 180 grados al sable logrando que Lecter aullara de dolor, en el intervalo donde su boca se abrió Altin le metió el puro encendido en la boca asegurándose de que le quedaba una bellísima quemadura en la lengua ― Listo. No más humo para usted. Y ¿Qué hice para llegar a este cargo? Eso no le incumbe a un manipulador de débiles mentales como usted…la psique humana es tan frágil…se aprovecha de las inseguridades de los demás para controlar sus estados anímicos… ¿Pero adivine? No hay algo que me desagrade mas eso, las emociones, hacen débiles a los soldados...me arranque los órganos yo misma para abandonar esas porquerías de lado… ¿Qué es un mono para el hombre…? Una irrisión o vergüenza dolorosa… ¿Qué es el hombre para el SUPER hombre? Una irrisión y una vergüenza dolorosa…Dr. Lecter…― saco el sable de su mano. Estaba destrozada internamente sin una cirugía no podría recuperar la movilidad en la mano derecha, Hannibal prácticamente vomito el tabaco quemado que casi se le fue por la garganta y no dejaba de toser ruidosamente― Tranquilo, tenemos a un doctor aquí…ah, cierto el único aquí es usted. Le tengo una sala especial para que se atienda sus heridas, una lástima usted es diestro…― sonrió con verdadero placer al ver como Lecter hacia el esfuerzo sobre-humano de entender cómo es que esa mujer sabia de su pasado. Y también porque le estaba doliendo demasiado esa herida, normalmente las heridas físicas para él le eran indolentes. Pero no importaba, eso ahora mismo no importaba.

― ¿Cómo sabe lo de Mischa? ― espeto viéndola como si fuera un espanto en medio de la oscurana― ¿Cómo sabe de mi familia? **¡¿Cómo sabe lo que ocurrió?!**

―Hace diez años que Rusia anexo a quince países a su soberanía nacional. Lituania entre ellos y siendo entonces quien comandaba a la Contra-Inteligencia de mi patria digamos que tuve mucho tiempo para leer archivos clasificados del Tercer Reich…amo la historia ¿Sabe? demasiadas cosas interesantes ciertamente, había también archiveros de cada familia asesinada por los Nazis…una lástima que los folders más importantes fueran los de las familias con títulos nobiliarios― sonrió de lado y Lecter agrando los ojos hasta secarlos― El único archivo que sobrevivió de la familia Lecter fue rescatado de escombros, en lo que fue tu antigua mansión…¿Creías que habías eliminado todas las pruebas de tu nacionalidad? ― soltó una carcajada petulante― Luego de leer el nombre del único hijo varón que habito en esa casona era obvio para mí que eras tú, rastree las propiedades que le pertenecieron a tu familia y me tome la libertad de sondear todos los terrenos. Lamento decirte que exhume el cadáver de tu hermana, pero los análisis arrojaron que murió de forma peculiar…― vio al hombre mayor arrodillado en el suelo, ni siquiera le prestaba atención al profuso sangrado de su mano― ¿Canibalizada no? No tengo porque mencionar el GORDO expediente de traidores de las SS que tenemos, o como fueron archivadas sus muertes…en especial las horridas muertes de un grupo en específico del cual supuestamente el asesino había muerto en la explosión de un barco que se encargaba de traficar mujeres para ser esclavas sexuales…en el rio Sena ¿Sabías que el testimonio de Murasaki está intacto en Francia? Ella te salvo el culo creyendo que estabas muerto en el 48' ― se cruzó de brazos y lo vio como si fuera menos que una mierda en la suela de su zapato― El caso más fácil que me toco en mi vida…― tomo asiento al lado de Amanda quien ya sabía todo eso, después de todo leyó el historial de Lecter― Los restos de Mischa Lecter están enterrados bajo una bella lapida y matorrales de rosas, espero que eso lo haga sentir mejor. Ahora siéntese y escúcheme, tiene tres meses exactos para dictaminar que un paciente psiquiátrico esta cuerdo. Si rebasa ese tiempo las células de Starling sucumbirán a la mortecina y NO podre reanimarla ¿Me hará caso para variar? ― El anciano trago muy duro y se sentó en el sillón donde estaba antes― Buen muchacho…― sonrió con deleite la menor de las dos mujeres presentes.

Para hacer más irrisorio el escenario, de las paredes emergieron compartimientos que eran refrigeradores que podían cambiar a calentadores. Floyd estaba bebiendo una cerveza fría, apoyado en la puerta esperando ver que más salía de esa conversación, Altin y Waller tenían café importado de Colombia, particularmente la primera no le coloco nada de edulcorante a su bebida y Lecter alego que no podía sentirle el gusto a su té de Jazmín por la quemadura en la lengua.

― ¿Entonces lo que dijo sobre que quería mis servicios como psiquiatra no era pura perorata para entregarme a Estados Unidos de nueva cuenta? Porque encerrado ya me tiene….― hablo con voz grave y endulzada el Doctor en Medicina presente y Altin rio casi escupiendo el café.

― ¿Encerrado? Oh no, usted puede salir si es lo suficientemente listo para escapar de mi sistema de seguridad…aquel caballero que está en la puerta― señalo a Floyd con la taza y este arqueo una ceja― Es el único guardia aquí, solamente él Lecter― apoyo su mejilla en su puño― Así que no veo problema con que intente escapar…

―Altin ve al maldito punto― le reto Waller la otra solo bufo. La mayor vio seria e impertérrita al caníbal quien la reconoció al instante ahora que reparaba mejor en la mujer mayor― Usted sabe de sobra quien soy yo, puede que Altin se tome las cosas sin la pertinente seriedad pero yo no― dejo la taza en la mesa de forma brusca y le espetó a Lecter lo que tendría que hacer ahí― Esta aquí bajo Alto Secreto Militar, nadie sabe del paradero del lugar en el que se encuentra solamente un pequeño grupo de personas y nosotros tres, es virtualmente imposible que rastreen este sitio y también que usted salga, aun así si lo hace tendrá que pasar a DeadShot y luego veremos si sobrevive afuera…

― ¿DeadShot? ― Hannibal vio de soslayo a Floyd quien le hizo una seña militar de forma hipócrita y le sonrió con mucha malicia― ¿El mercenario más buscado del planeta? ¿El hombre que jamás falla un tiro, eh? ― sonrió y se rio para sus adentros― ¿No contratan a cualquiera…verdad? ¿Entonces a quien ejecutaron si él está bebiendo cerveza en la puerta? ¿Es un engaño para que no desobedezca a mi carcelero por miedo? ¿Oh…quizá…?

―Oh, quizá ejecutamos a un reo que ya tenía fecha de muerte en su lugar y le pusimos la cara de Floyd a punta de cirugías plásticas pagadas por el Pentágono― termino su frase Altin y el otro agrando los ojos, lo del Pentágono lo presumía al ver a Waller ahí, pero no espero que se lo dijeran sin ninguna anestesia― Él es el verdadero DeadShot, ya comprobara que es así, no tengo porque darle pruebas…ahora ¿Sabe dónde está? ― termino su café de un trago y le sonrió.

―Estamos bajo tierra obviamente― hablo muy resuelto― La forma de la estructura lo evidencia, la temperatura está regulada de forma artificial para que no haya demasiado frio o calor…probablemente el clima afuera sea hostil. No me sorprendería saber que tendrán conmigo mil y un restricciones…pero por mas trampas y seguridad que pongan saldría de aquí…― ensombreció la mirada y Altin sonrió aún más― Pero colocar un solo guardia por muy ''súper-villano'' que sea es una medida demasiado arriesgada, ya que usted conoce mi historial y si no hay un equipo anti-motines en esta insulsa sala de té custodiando la seguridad de la Presidenta de la Corte Militar de la O.T.A.N y a la Secretaria de Defensa de Estados Unidos…solo quiere decir que el factor ''error humano'' fue erradicado a propósito…¿Entonces no hay trampas?

―Si las hay, pero ni siquiera DeadShot sabe cuáles son, donde están ubicadas o cual es el detonante de su activación, solamente sabe que no se van a accionar contra él…eso dependerá de su comportamiento Doctor― dictamino Amanda extremadamente seria.

―Y ¿Restricciones? ¡Pff! Puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana cuando quiera y como quiera y usar los métodos que se le antojen con su paciente Doc― se encogió de hombros la menor de las mujeres― De hecho tendrá bastantes lujos aquí. Sería estúpido salir…pida lo que quiera y se lo concederemos, tanto para el trabajo como para su ''deleite''― sonrió sádica con lo último.

―Jejejeje, no me diga ¿En serio? ― soltó Lecter lleno de incredulidad y un fuerte sarcasmo― Es más que obvio que esto es un asunto personal de ustedes dos…o al menos de una sola de ustedes― vio a ambas mujeres por turno Amanda frunció el ceño y Altin estiro la sonrisa de un solo lado del rostro― Por esas reacciones pensaría que el motivo personal lo tiene usted…― vio de forma intrusiva y algo lasciva a la menor de las mujeres.

―Se equivoca en esa presunción Doc, el motivo es de Amanda― la otra solo la miro deseando asesinarla y Lecter arqueo las cejas muy divertido.

―Entonces solo le divierte esto ¿No? …está loca…

―Ya le dije que los halagos no funcionan conmigo― le reto seria― ¿Y cómo sabe que no estoy actuando?

―Me atravesó la mano con una espada, es una radical, obviamente esta trastocada y enferma de poder…

―Oh por favor no se crea tan especial, fue en defensa propia si lo hubiese querido herir para hacerlo sentir inferior le habría atravesado la boca y arrancado la mandíbula para que nunca pudiese volver a comer cosas sólidas, tomando en cuenta que disfruta de la alta cocina… ¿Qué le sirvan caviar directamente por un tubo al estómago no sería igual de delicioso verdad? ― Floyd se ahogó con la cerveza…comenzaba a pensar que Amanda era la menos peligrosa de las dos.

―Típico de los rusos no tienen sangre en las venas…

―No se ponga nacionalista anciano imberbe ¿En serio son sus mejores insultos? Vaya que el Alzheimer le está pegado duro…en las cintas que conserva el FBI sobre usted se oye más divertido…

―Bien― Lecter consiguió lo quería de Altin, así que cambio el tema de forma casual― si es cierto que me darán ''cualquier cosa que pida'' quiero comer carne humana― sus perfectos dientes blancos y algo afilados salieron a relucir― Todos los días de desayuno almuerzo y cena mientras este con mi supuesto y seguramente inventado paciente…

―Concedido.

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― Floyd y Waller chillaron en su sitio y Altin saco de debajo de la mesa un catálogo de comida y se lo tiro a Lecter, este también estaba taimado y al tomarlo no vio imágenes de comida gourmet eran…

― ¿Esto es enserio? ― dijo indignado creyendo que le estaban tomando el pelo y viéndole la cara de idiota al mismo tiempo― ¡NINGUNA ORGANIZACIÓN GUBERNAMENTAL ME DARIA UNA SELECCIÓN DE HOMBRES Y MUJERES CON DESCRIPCIONES DE ELLOS A VER CUAL ME GUSTARIA MAS A LA PARRILLA!

―No esperaba menos de usted― le sonrió Altin aplaudiéndole y luego lo vio fijamente― Pero todas las personas que están en esas fotos tienen exactamente 24 horas de fallecidos por: Accidentes, asesinatos por robo a mano armada, balas perdidas etc. Ninguno murió de alguna enfermedad terminal o venérea, todos tienen el perfil que a usted le agrada degustar. Eran promesas de personas en vida, buenos estudiantes, o miembros de orquestas sinfónicas, personas relativamente intachables en sus campos laborales, excelente condición física y con el tipo de sangre que usted prefiera― ninguno de los tres presentes asimilaba lo que esa mujer decía― Se bien que normalmente devora a los que considera que no le otorgan valor a lo que hacen, lo hacen mal o simplemente para enseñarles lecciones de ''Buenas maneras''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Lea bien, le gustara lo que encontrara. Si quiere canibalizar para trabajar, hágalo. Ya altere la información de todos los occisos, sus cuerpos fueron reemplazados por maniquíes en las morgues. Todos perfectamente hechos por cierto ¡Muchos deben estar siendo velados en este momento incluso! Al menos los de las familias que aceptaron obscenas cantidades de dinero por los cuerpos de sus familiares no requirieron maniquíes. Pero los muertos no hablan y me asegure que los forenses terminaran el trabajo con los cuerpos reales y luego adaptamos los maniquíes para que lucieran iguales a los cadáveres. Simplemente elija al que quiera y la computadora le facilitara la parte del cuerpo que desee. Eso sí cocinara usted, debe recordar que aquí solo estarán, su paciente que es muy real Doc, su persona y Floyd.

― ¿Qué tan apartado esta esté lugar de cualquier civilización? ― espeto Lecter duramente.

―Demasiado…― la mueca de algarabía de Altin lo estaba desquiciando― Morirá si sale, morirá si desobedece, morirá si no trabaja, morirá si fastidia a Floyd, morirá si usa códigos para hablar, morirá por muchos motivos…y si usted lo hace también lo hará Starling― eso fue prácticamente clavarle un chuchillo oxidado en una llaga purulenta con toda la intensión de causarle una septicemia― Ahora hablemos de su nuevo mejor amigo…― vio a Amanda de soslayo y está tragando duro saco del bolso que traía consigo el expediente original del Joker y lo puso sobre la mesa quitando la mano con rapidez― Ahí tiene el expediente del paciente― sonrió encantadora la menor.

― ¿Quién demonios es? ― Hannibal estaba impresionado por la cantidad de páginas que estaban escondidas bajo la tapa dura que rezaba: TOP SECRET. Al no obtener respuesta alguna de nadie solo tomo el grueso historial que honestamente pesaba bastante y descubrió la tapa viendo con verdadero impacto a quien lo iban a obligar a tratar― No me sorprende toda la seguridad y su clandestinidad…yo diría que menos del 50% de ella es por mi…

―Así es― finalizo Altin y Waller quería largarse de ahí más rápido que inmediatamente.

―Raza: Caucásico. Nacionalidad: Desconocida/Presuntamente Estadounidense. Nombre Real: Desconocido. Edad: Desconocida. Cónyuge: Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn/Ex–psiquiatra del Asilo de Arkham/Actualmente Prófuga. Vástagos Reconocidos: Lucy Quinzel. Número de Psiquiatras Que Lo Trataron: 598. Numero de Psiquiatras Muertos Por Él: 597. Numero de Psicopatologías Diagnosticadas: Todas en Existencia. Alias Con El Que Se Le Reconoce Mundialmente: The Joker…― fueron los primeros datos de los millones que había impresos, pero fueron los únicos que leyó en voz alta, cerro el expediente de golpe después de eso― Es obvio hasta para un lobotomizado que el sujeto está loco…― dijo viendo a Altin como si fuera un chiste malo― Pero…― sonrió casi con gracia divina― ¡Que incompetencia! ― comenzó a reír de una forma tan propia e inherente, estaba burlándose de las facultades cognoscitivas de los desafortunados colegas al que el Joker le había visto la cara― ¡Que inoperancia! ¡Qué falta de profesionalismo! ¡Que pazguatos! ― el sujeto de verdad no podía creer tanta tontería― ¿Más de medio millar de profesionales emitieron juicios distintos sobre una misma persona? ¡Freud se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba! ― se sentía asqueado de solo pensar en esos seres que ahora alimentaban gusanos― ¿Cómo los mato?

―Todo está en el expediente Lecter, tiene lo que queda del día de hoy para leerlo y sacarle TODO el provecho posible― Altin se levantó de su sitio y Amanda la imito― Floyd llévalo ahora mismo a su habitación, no tardes más de cinco minutos, te esperaremos fuera de tu habitación― ordeno y el ''Tiro Certero'' saco una de sus Mágnum y le apunto a la cabeza a Lecter― Le recomiendo que vomite cualquier cosa de metal que tenga en el estómago Doctor, hay magnetos muy potentes en su cuarto y le sacaran cualquier cosa que se haya tragado o metido por el culo dejándolo medio muerto o muerto en su defecto y no solo se va a fastidiar usted sino a mí y eso es lo que me interesa únicamente. Además ya vera que de nada le servirán trucos baratos para abrir NADA aquí― dicho esto la puerta se abrió al paso de ambas mujeres, más atrás salió DeadShot apuntándole al caníbal quien caminaba delante del afro-americano sin alzar las manos ni nada, solo se limitó a cargar el expediente del Joker.

Por los aparentemente desolados pasillos Hannibal escudriño y analizo cada rincón con la mirada, parecía haber puntos ciegos por todos lados pero si tomaba en cuenta todo lo que escucho era obvio que no existía tal cosa como un punto ciego en las instalaciones, preguntarle a su ''escolta'' sería estúpido así que pasados un par de segundos suspiro y le hablo directamente a Floyd como si fuera un encantador de serpientes.

― ¿Floyd Lawton, no? ― pregunto al aire sin ver a su interlocutor quien le estaba diciendo por cuales pasillos doblar.

―Solo mis amigos me llaman Floyd― espeto con tono grueso y firme, caminaba con la Magnum a un costado del cuerpo, al menor movimiento de Lecter la volvería a esgrimir.

― ¿Cómo puedo llamarle entonces caballero?

―DeadShot. Y deje el formalismo, le garantizo que no obtendrá nada de mi a menos que me pague más que Altin― le dijo bastante divertido.

―Ya veo. Hablas el lenguaje del dinero.

―Con dinero baila el perro― Lecter estaba harto de oír los ''malos modos'' de Altin y también sabía que se iba a hartar de los de DeadShot…pero no imaginaba lo que le esperaba con el Joker en cuanto a eso se refería― Ahí está su suite, alteza― le dijo Floyd señalando una puerta que parecía de vidrio de varias pulgadas de grosor.

― ¿Polarizada? ― pregunto el mayor.

―Es diamante― sonrió torcido el franco-tirador, Lecter se estremeció un poco por lo bajo cuando vio como aun sin quitarse el guante DeadShot puso la mano en un escáner y la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Funciona leyendo el material de tus guantes? Además no veo que tipo de ventilación hay aquí― dijo y DeadShot lo agarro fuertemente del saco y lo paro en seco encarándolo.

―Dejemos claro unas cosas, Primero: No me fastidie con preguntas a cada rato o le abro un segundo hueco en el culo, Segundo: Estas instalaciones solo me obedecen a mí y a mi Jefa así que ahórrese las formas maquiavélicas de lograr que colabore con usted, no lo haría aunque me ofreciera todo el oro de china. Tengo un estricto código moral, aunque no lo parezca. Tercero: Póngase a leer ese expediente vendré a llevarlo con el Joker dentro de 18 horas exactas y Cuarto pero no menos importante: Recuerde que está vigilado en todo momento. No hay secretos con ustedes dos, soy una extensión del sistema de seguridad.

―Okey-dokie― dijo Lecter para pasar dentro de su habitación de una buena vez y efectivamente un alambre salió de él perforándolo desde el interior de su estómago y las navajas en su saco también pegándose a las paredes para jamás volverse a despegar― ¡Puagh! ― vomito algo de sangre al suelo― V-vaya…no mentía con lo de los magnetos…― se tomó del estómago sin dar importancia al dolor.

―Usted ya sabía eso…― Floyd lo vio como si fuera idiota.

―Tenía que usar el método científico, eso soy ¿Sabes? ― le encaro el contrario con hilos de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios, para sorpresa de DeadShot alzo la mano derecha y aún seguía temblando― ¿Qué tiene la espada de esa muñeca de porcelanato poseída? ― pregunto con gesto severo.

―Radio― Floyd se carcajeo y Lecter enmudeció un instante― Suficiente mercurio radiactivo para causarle una intoxicación…la funda de su sable esta hecho de material anti-radiación, atiéndase eso con lo que le dará la computadora, le facilitara lo que necesita. Altin le mintió, el segundo guardia aquí es la computadora― Lawton no había entrado a la habitación le hablaba a un paso fuera de esta, no quería que su arma fuera atrapada por las paredes, eso podría ser contra-producente― Nos vemos en unas horas…― se despidió soltándole un beso y sonriendo como una total lacra con la cara que le puso el Doctor y la puerta se cerró antes de que le diera la espalda a Lecter.

Frente al pasillo donde supuestamente estaba el cuarto de DeadShot: Amanda y Altin estaban esperando al susodicho, la primera veía curiosa como la otra mirada al techo al parecer meditando algo. Pronto el afro-americano doblo por el pasillo.

―Impecable Floyd, llegaste cinco segundos antes de cumplirse los cinco minutos― Altin se paró firme sonriendo complacida con las manos tras la espalda― Eficiente y eficaz. Ese es mi soldado― Waller entendía ahora porque Altin había permanecido callada― Vamos abre la puerta de tu cuarto.

― ¿Lo esperábamos para eso? ― Amanda recapacito en algo increíble― ¡¿Tú no la puedes abrir?!

―Existe algo llamado privacidad Amanda y también confianza. Claro que no tengo ''la llave'' de la habitación de Floyd ¿Me crees una pervertida?

― **¡No es eso reverenda idiota!** ¡¿Dejaras que tenga un escondrijo acuartelado, y con armamento donde no puedas entrar?!

―Olvidaste mencionar una pantalla de plasma de 94 pulgadas…

― ¡¿En serio?! ― hablaron Waller y Floyd al mismo tiempo, la primera horrorizada y el segundo encantado de la vida.

―Sí, ahora ¿Floyd? ― Le sonrió.

―Si señora― el único hombre presente estiro su mano al techo, este pareció escanear su mano enguantada, seguidamente unas escaleras salieron del techo, los tres subieron y DeadShot casi dejo sorda a Waller con el grito de éxtasis que pego a la estratosfera― ¡OH POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ― Una suite presidencial en el Hotel Burj Al Arab de Dubái se quedaba bien pendeja junto a la habitación de Floyd. Todas las comodidades imaginables para un ser humano con la categoría de un Jeque, El Papa o un Capo de la Droga estaban ahí, la pantalla de plasma también fungía como computadora y tenía acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad y micrófonos del Bunker. Tenía un baño del de 30mtrs cuadrados. Cocina equipada con los mejores instrumentos gastronómicos, cualquier alimento que quisiera le sería facilitado por la computadora maestra y la cama debía ser en donde se había quedado dormido Rip Van Winkle además era ENORME― ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

―A lo que te importa Floyd― sonrió Altin y Amanda intentaba no desmayarse del impacto. La menor estaba loca― ¡Tus nuevos juguetes! ― dicho esto Floyd se giró a verla de forma tan brusca y violenta que su cuello soltó un chasquido.

― ¡Nooooooo….!― dijo incrédulo y con un ademan de cabeza de su jefa le hablo al aire― ¡Computadora mis juguetes! ― inmediatamente se abrió un compartimiento con diez ejemplares de cuatro armas de fuego de largo alcance y no hablar del groseramente vasto almacén de municiones de recarga. Floyd pudo haberse muerto de un maldito orgasmo con lo que vio.

―Metal Storm― Comenzó Altin presentando el primer ejemplar― Arma de largo alcance. Combinación de cañón y re-cámara. Únicas piezas móviles: Proyectiles― paso a la siguiente mientras Floyd miraba todo obnibulado― CornetShot 40: Combinación de barra pivotante. Mira de imagen de video. Giro de 63 grados a la izquierda y la derecha. Sistema de detección de movimiento. Lanza granadas incorporado, tanto detonantes como de humo― dejo el ejemplar y paso al tercero mientras un sonrojo furioso estaba en los pómulos de Floyd y Amanda estaba catatónica en su sitio― Rifle Barret M107: Clásico rifle de franco-tirador calibre 50. Gran capacidad destructiva. Municiones explosivas y finalmente― tomo la última con una espléndida sonrisa― XK-11: Capacidad de disparo de 20 a 30 rondas de municiones por segundo estándar. 5.56mm. Lanza granadas de 20mm para diversos objetivos. ¿Algo que decir?

―Estoy enamorado…

―Eso me complace…Y TÚ― se giró a ver a Waller quien ya tenía la boca bien abierta para gritarle una gran cantidad de palabras salidas de un vocabulario MUY florido y su mano acusadora e inquisidora quedo en el aire con la sonría de espanto de la menor quien cerró los ojos de forma amable haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza― MI soldado. MI escolta. MI propiedad. Y ¡TE CALLAS! ― Le alzo la voz sin perder la sonrisa, Amanda sintió que la odiaba con toda la bilis que tenía en el hígado, pero que sin duda era mejor tenerla de pseudo-amiga que de enemiga, la menor la ignoro y volvió a hablarle a Floyd quien estaba ocupado bautizando con una perfecta sonrisa de idiota enamorado a sus nuevas armas― Floyd el traje que cargas puesto. Lo lanzaras al sistema de desintegración, toda la ropa que necesites se la pides a la computadora y cuando salgas a llevar a Lecter a la habitación de Mr. J y posteriormente a los dos al consultorio cuando toquen las horas de sesión usaras el traje especial que te hará parte literal del sistema de seguridad. No dista de tu traje de siempre, solo un par de modificaciones, da gracias a que Mr. J solamente SOSPECHA que fuiste amante de Harley durante un tiempo. Aunque lo más probable es que si este completamente enterado. Aunque no será un problema para ti realmente.

― ¡Ja! ¡Que le den por el culo al payaso! ― soltó una carcajada estruendosa el único hombre presente.

― ¿No te molesta ser llamado: Propiedad, DeadShot? ― inquirió Waller alistándose para irse al carajo.

―Si todos esto es lo que gano por serlo y mi hija recibirá el doble de todo lo que yo gane en comodidades y seguridad, si la jefa lo pide me pondré un leotardo y le interpretare al Cascanueces― Lawton se dignó a mirar a Waller quien solo respiraba de forma tan flemática que tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas― Y si le dan por el culo a usted también no me importa.

―Floyd― reto en voz baja Altin al franco-tirador― ¿Qué hablamos de decir palabrotas sobre Amanda con ella presente?

―Que solo lo haríamos sin ella presente. Me disculpo jefa.

― **¡OK, ME LARGO!**

―Amadaaa…― canturreo la menor― Sin mí no puedes conducir fuera del Bunker…

― ¡Pues te espero en la tundra! ¡Prefiero morir por congelación ya tuve suficiente de ese saco de mierda de DeadShot!

―Bueno, bueno― Altin le hizo un saludo militar a Floyd y este solo le hizo un ademan de cabeza y comenzó a reírse entre dientes de Waller― Estaremos en contacto.

―Si jefecita― se despidió muy divertido con la situación.

 **Habitación del Dr. Lecter. 17 Horas con 55 minutos Después.**

El afamado Doctor en Medicina y Caníbal por deleite estaba recatadamente sentado en un sillón de semi-cuero marrón-miel, elegantemente vestido con un carísimo traje William Fioravanti de aproximadamente 20.000$ estaba recién bañado y emanando una deliciosa fragancia de pomadas masculinas con base artificial de ámbar gris, aunque le sorprendía que fuera mucho más compatible con su PH que el original (al parecer Altin no estaba de acuerdo con los gustos que atentaran contra los derechos de los animales) se encontraba muy cómodo leyendo ''Metamorfosis'' de Franz Kafka. Ciertamente ya se había memorizado hace muchas horas todo el expediente del Joker, cuando entro en esa habitación no reparo en lo grande que era ni en cómo estaba amueblada. Vaya que no tenia de que quejarse. Había una gran y exquisita selección de trajes, pijamas de seda, ropa de vestir que para él eran prendas casuales. Cielos el lugar era igual a la residencia que tuvo en Florencia Italia cuando líquido a Rinaldo Pazzi. La colección literaria que le facilitaba la computadora era encantadora, primero leyó varias obras de Oscar Wilde, se entretuvo con Víctor Hugo y Dante lo deleito con su Divina Comedia, en serio no se cansaba de leerla, debía ser la millonésima vez que la leía en su vida. Y la lista seguía y seguía, había de todo tipo de géneros, al parecer la muñeca de porcelanato poseída sabía que le gustaba leer en el idioma de origen del autor pues hasta todas las obras de Homero estaban en latín. Cuando termino con el perfil psico-métrico del Joker se detuvo para comer algo. Comprobó que era totalmente cierto lo de la selección del catálogo de comida que le habían dado. El sabor de la carne humana era total y completamente único y él era experto en reconocerla. Ordeno los riñones, las secciones lumbares, mejillas y corazón de una chica de veinticuatro años. La primera en su clase en la Facultad de Medicina de Yale, pero pagaba sus estudios modelando desnuda para depravados en internet. Al parecer normalmente empezaba sus asquerosas sesiones con vestidos sexuales con temática de enfermera. Le enfureció de sobre-manera saber eso. Aunque la chica estuvo exquisita, si tuvo que cocinar después de todo pero la computadora prácticamente le ordeno que le diera las especificaciones de como quería los cortes y también que ingredientes quería que requirieran un obvio objeto punzo-cortante o de cierra. Le paso todo lo pedido YA picado luego de decirle como quería todo. Precisión perfecta obviamente. La cocina que tenía su habitación estaba muy bien equipada, aunque su carcelera electrónica le quito cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos (todos de fina platería) con el magneto apenas ya no hubo comida en el plato (Que también le quito) la computadora alego que también le quitaría las copas de vidrio donde degustara vinos y si oponía resistencia volvería a rematarle la mano derecha con perdigones. Ciertamente lo que más le impresiono fue que para curarse la computadora le hubiese dado un spray. Le pareció una burla pero apenas esta se lo aplico ya que él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo sus heridas cerraron como por arte de magia.

―Disculpa la intromisión, computadora: ¿Es algún tipo de secreto de estado para mi saber que era ese spray? ― aprendió que la inteligencia artificial de la computadora contaba con una configuración de personalidad bastante agresiva. Apenas le dijo que era un simple armatoste, esta le disparo el maldito perdigón a la mano que recién le había curado (Y que volvió a curar) Así que decidió que le hablaría con hipócrita cortesía, aunque ya no era demasiado hipócrita. No podía creer que en serio una maquina le diera tan buenos temas de conversación y que le fuera agradable…vaya que el mundo ya no era el mismo.

― **/No Dr. Lecter, ¿Está usted familiarizado con el concepto de nano-tecnología verdad? Alguien tan prolífico y ecléctico como usted por mucho que le guste la vieja usanza no debe ser ignorante de ese tipo de índoles con la actualidad en la que vive…/―** le contesto la voz electrónica. No sabía si catalogar el tono de voz como femenino o masculino, parecía que hablaba con un sintetizador. Pero era una maquina por el amor de Cristo no tenía genero ¿Qué tonterías le pasaban por la cabeza?

―Por supuesto― cerro el libro y fijo su vista en algún punto del techo, odiaba no ver a los ojos a un interlocutor así que imaginaba que la voz de la computadora venia de un punto en la pared o techo (aunque el sonido fuera totalmente atmosférico) ― ¿Entonces mis tejidos fueron reconstruidos por nano-maquinas?

― **/Nano-bots Dr. Lecter para ser exactos en el pertinente termino, solo copiaron su material genético y reconstruyeron, huesos, carne y piel. Le aconsejo que no use seguido el spray. Sus gritos de dolor al ser reparado a nivel celular son cacofónicos y muy incordiosos para mi ¿Sabe?/**

―Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias― Hannibal comenzaba a sentir como una vena le punzaba en la sien del enojo. Era cierto la reconstrucción dolía de forma aberrante. No imaginaba si tenía que pasar por la regeneración artificial de un órgano completo o algo peor. Quizá quedaría en shock o inconsciente por el dolor, y no le iban a dar ningún tipo de anestesia, no porque estorbara en el trabajo de los nano-bots. Sino porque la computadora tenía órdenes expresas de no calmarle ningún tipo de dolor si él se lo buscaba― ¿Realmente puedo usar CUALQUIER método para tratar a mi paciente? ― se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

― **/Cualquiera que usted considere apropiado/**

― ¿Importa poco o nada que pueda ser ilegal? ― entorno los ojos.

― **/Si logra hacer que el Joker ya no sea considerado un incapacitado mental le surtiremos desde material clasificado para bio-ingeniería hasta todas las máquinas de torturas de la Inquisición de la Iglesia Católica si llega a ser necesario, Doctor. ¿Quiere algo más específico? Esas fueron las ordenes/**

―Okey-dokie― dijo sonriéndole elocuente a la nada. Si, se lamentó muchísimo de haber comido primero y luego leer el historial criminal del Joker. Tuvo severas arcadas y por mas técnicas que utilizo para suprimir el reflejo violento del vomito termino devolviendo su delicioso almuerzo por el excusado, la computadora le facilito calmantes bastantes fuertes, no obstante requirió un Valium vía oral cuando llego a la sección de crímenes sexuales del Joker. Había tratado a depravados sexuales que le contaron desde sus más retorcidas y asquerosas fantasías hasta los actos que llegaron a cometer, no había parafilia que él no se supiera de memoria. Pero el actuar del Joker estaba movido únicamente no por el morbo y el retorcido placer de flagelar mujeres para sentirse excitado o dominante, ni siquiera para humillarlas por tener complejo de Edipo, ser misógino, o dudar abiertamente de su propio género y sexualidad. No, no era un ofensor sexual por cualquiera de las razones medicamente establecidas y legalmente penadas ¡Solo había cometido violaciones asquerosas para traumatizar y castigar a terceros! ¡Las mujeres no tenían nada que ver solo eran un instrumento! El verdadero placer no fue violarlas sino carcajearse con las caras, los gritos y los traumas permanentes que dejaba en las personas a las que realmente quería enseñarles ''lecciones'' Pero no pudo mantener la templanza al enterarse de un caso de chantaje. Robo un banco completo sin alertar a la policía…todo fue gracias a que chantajeo al dueño de la institución bancaria mostrándole una foto de su hija no mayor de diez años cubierta con sangre y su propio semen. En el expediente había una foto de la pequeña y al ver que era rubia inmediatamente evoco el recuerdo lejano de Mischa. Quería matarlo, quería desollar vivo al Joker con sus propios dientes. Pero tenía que ser profesional. Los demás crímenes eran cada uno peor que el otro. Todos sacados de una pesadilla infernal que era la viva maquinaria de la mente del Joker…sí es que se le podía llamar mente a lo que esa bestia tenía…

―Toc, toc― dijo DeadShot del otro lado de la puerta. Iba ataviado en un traje muy similar al que le vio usar hace horas, pero era negro y plateado además tenía una máscara con una mirilla en el ojo derecho y tenía consigo un portentoso rifle…él era experto en armas y verlo con un Barret M107 al hombro le hizo pensar que definitivamente la maldita muñeca poseída REALMENTE era peligrosa. Si armaba con semejante cosa al mejor franco-tirador del planeta aun con toda la visionaria seguridad que ya tenía ese lugar, era escandaloso, realmente quería eliminar cualquier margen de error― Se le hará tarde para su cita con el Joker― Floyd abrió la puerta y Lecter se incorporó elegantemente de su sitio y acomodo su saco, apenas salió DeadShot soltó un silbido de asombro― Vaya que le gusta la opulencia Doc.

―Y tú tienes excelente gusto en armas especializadas para conflictos bélicos― le contesto de vuelta con un tono encantador y seductor.

―No puede estar más en lo cierto, pero esta belleza la escogió la jefa para mí― dijo mientras ambos caminaban tal cual DeadShot lo escolto a su habitación, Lecter trago algo de saliva y sacudió un poco la cabeza quitándose de encima la impertinencia de la sorpresa de escuchar eso, aunque podía usarlo a su favor.

― ¿También tiene un gusto fetichista con las armas de fuego esa maldita demente de cuerpo sintético…? **¡ARG!** ― Lecter no espero que DeadShot le diera en la cabeza con el cañón del rifle como si se tratara de una especie de garrote, un poco más fuerte y le pudo haber generado una severa contusión.

―Si va a insultar a mi Jefa hágalo mientras esta cagando en el baño o con el Joker― le espeto con severidad― Si lo hace delante mío sabrá lo que es tener hemorragias múltiples y la computadora no lo curara hasta que esté a punto de morir desangrado internamente…créame se provocar bastante daño estando desarmado…― le amenazo de forma violentada y jocosa a la vez― ¿Entendió basura blanca?

― ¿Nos pusimos racistas, eh?

―Que hipócrita, además. Aquí el maniaco devora humanos es usted― le soltó muy resuelto― No creo que haya algo peor que eso…oh…excepto por lo que esta tras la puerta número 1― dijo con todo el tono de promotor de concursos televisivos baratos mientras se detenían frente a una compuerta negra como las paredes― Conózcanse y nada de besos en la primera cita es inapropiado Doc― dicho esto en un reflejo increíblemente rápido DeadShot metió a Lecter en la habitación que se abrió solo dos segundos y luego se cerró. Le tomo cinco segundos completos asimilar en donde estaba no obstante una risa mefistofélica, llena de perfidia y muy arrastrada se escuchó como un eco reverberante en toda la habitación. Era un consultorio psiquiátrico.

― _HA-JA-KHAAAA...AAAAH…._ ― Hannibal Lecter noto la silueta encorvada de un hombre en el único rincón oscuro de la habitación, este no tardo en salir de las sombras cual demonio disfrazado de anomalía― ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ― El brillo de una sonrisa de dientes de plata le dio la bienvenida junto a un tonito ambiguo aniñado, juguetón y trastocado― ¡¿En serio es Hannibal Lecter?! ¡ **Ha-Ja-kyaaaaa…hahahahahaha….ahahahahahahahaha!** ― El Joker se tomó de la frente y el esternón y prácticamente se contorsiono hacia atrás de la risa, mostrando una flexibilidad asombrosa.

― ¿Sabía que vendría _Mr. J_? ― le espeto con una tranquilidad y apacibilidad abrumadora, junto a una sonrisa amable. El Joker dejo de reír pero no de sonreír haciendo muecas realmente perturbantes para cualquiera. Lo observaba como si fuera un gato jugando con el ratón que iba a tragarse vivo. Lecter lo detallo, tal cual estaba en el expediente: Tenia el cabello de un verde chillón brillante y peinado finamente hacia atrás aunque las puntas se ensortijaban, por el olor que emanaba de él sabía que no había tomado un baño en varios días, traía puesto un traje que pudo haber sido de gala bastante desgarbado de un color morado oscuro, camisa de vestir hecha un asco color verde abierta mostrando toda la piel de un blanco enfermizo y nada natural donde se marcaban músculos a pesar de delgada contextura fibrosa y tatuajes había una calavera con gorro de arlequín del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo en el área pectoral y del lado derecho muchas ''Ha-Ha'' retorcidas y algunos naipes, tenía arremangada la manga derecha del traje done podía ver el tatuaje de una boca sonriente llena de dientes pelados y labios rojos y tenía un guante morado en la mano de la misma, su boca estaba obviamente pintarrajeada pero las heridas mal cicatrizadas de una sonrisa de _Glasgow_ eran demasiado evidentes _,_ traía mocasines negros muy sucios, ojos grises como la plata fundida con aparente maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojeras y toda la cuenca externa de los ojos y un ¡Sorpresa! Otro tatuaje en la frente esta vez era una frase hecha con una caligrafía impecable, la mano con la que se sostuvo la frente tenía un guante negro que tenía portentosos anillos propios de jefes de la mafia encima de la tela.

―Seeeh…― dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos muy divertidos― Eh estado en este puto Bunker/intento de Wonderland por… _ **siete asquerosas semanas**_ ― dijo serio de repente pero volvió a sonreírle sádico― ¡Pero apenas Jaime me reanimo luego de uno de mis múltiples intentos de suicidio que esta obligo a frustrar, y me dijo que tendría un compañero de cuarto deje de intentar matarte! El hijo de perra de Jaime siempre me resucita…maldita sea la nano-tecnología ¡Mentira ella sabe que la amo! Pero ¡SHHHHT! ¡No se lo vaya a decir! ― Lecter tomo asiento en su respectiva silla reclinable sin prestarle atención (solo en apariencia ya que estaba memorizando cada palabra) la falta de emociones de ese tipo ante sus palabras hizo gruñir al Joker como una especie de animal con rabia.

― ¿Por Jaime se refiere a la computadora, verdad? ― hablo sucintamente cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra y entrelazando las manos a la altura de las rodillas― Que ingeniosa forma de llamarle…ahora, siempre trato a mis pacientes por sus nombres ¿Me dirá el suyo Mr. J? No me parece reciproco que no sepa el suyo mientras usted sabe el mío…― le sonrió de forma tan dulce que dolía.

― ¡¿Nombre?! ― Lo vio con un ojo brotado y una gran sonrisa de perfecto loco― ¡JA-JAAAAAAAAA!

―Tomare eso como una negativa, ahora ¿Puede tomar asiento en la silla frente a mí por favor? ― le insto de forma caballerosa.

― ¿En serio vamos a jugar al doctor? ― El Joker lo vio neutro un momento y antes de que Lecter pudiera reaccionar ya lo tenía montado encima a horcajadas aprisionándolo con ambas rodillas y sosteniéndolo de los hombros con una increíble fuerza y una sonrisa excitada― ¿Vamos a hacer esto personal? ― le dijo con todo el tono de un marica frustrado― ¡¿No ve que es lo que quieren aquí?! ― le dijo ahora seriamente enrabiado dándole una gran palmada en el rostro apretando los dientes, se veía realmente peligroso y enajenado.

―Para eso vine…― quería matarlo. Quería hacerlo gritar de dolor por horas y horas, quería verlo sudar sangre, quería obligarlo a comerse sus propios genitales. Pero no podía dejar de ser profesional y no quito la sonrisa― ¿Podría tomar asiento? ― El Joker solo lo vio realmente enojado…estaba enojado…muy enojado…y cuando lo esta no demuestra gesticulación alguna, solo se acercó al oído de Lecter y de improviso le dio una lasciva lamida en el cuello, El Joker acabo en el suelo de un certero puñetazo al rostro, la velocidad de reacción de ambos era impresionante pero el payaso se dejó quebrar dos costillas adrede después de eso.

― ¡AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! ― comenzó a rodar por el suelo excitado con su propia risa sardónica y llena de morboso placer. No obstante Lecter hacia lo imposible por no quitar la máscara del profesional que era.

― ¿Se va a sentar, ahora sí?

―Fólleme…― le contestaron de vuelta entre risas ahogadas― ¡Sabia que se iba a enojar! ¡KYHAHAHA! ¡Mmmmmm! ¿No es ámbar gris? ―parpadeo un par de veces― Huele igual…sabe igual…pero tiene demasiada saturación en la nomenclatura demasiada ambreina con alcohol isopropilico…y nada de colesterol…―pareció medio cuerdo dos segundos y luego le sonrió con sangre escurriéndole de entre los dientes que comenzó a relamer con la lengua con sumo agrado― Para tener más de setenta años golpea fuerte Doc…

―Obviamente te informaron sobre mí― le dijo bastante serio.

― ¡Ojojojojojo! Y de qué forma― se levantó grácilmente de un salto propio de una kata de algún arte marcial apoyando las manos tras la cabeza en su posición en el piso alfombrado y dándose impulso para caer de pie― Me dieron un expediente completo sobre usted…cada ínfimo detalle…― Lecter perdió el buen semblante y su mirada se tornó realmente peligrosa― Oh si, quieren una batalla de poder… ¡Quieren que nos matemos y eso es taaaaaaaan jodidamente divertido! ― Su voz se tornó ronca y llena de éxtasis comenzó a hablar como si tuviera un público presente― Obvio le dieron mi diario también y leyó mis más íntimos secretos…― su tono era como el de una colegiala avergonzada y luego simplemente se sentó en la silla de forma que sus brazos colgaran de sus piernas ahora con tremenda cara de aburrimiento y aletargo la espalda― Jaime no nos va a curar mientras estemos en sesión…― de su abrigo saco unas bolsitas de papel triangulares, dentro tenían un polvo blanco que el payaso coloco en el hueco que formaba el pliegue de piel entre su pulgar y el índice y le dio una gran inhalada sus ojos se fueron detrás de sus cuencas y cuando exhalo el aire tenía una sonrisa horrible en la cara― Jaime será una perra pero me da la mejor cocaína que jamás haya inhalado…― le ofreció un poco a Lecter y el concierto de letanías de injurias y blasfemias mudas hacia su persona y/o ofrecimiento en los ojos castaños fueron muy obvias, así que el Joker empezó a picarlo a ver si le sacaba otra reacción ''No profesional''― ¿También lo tienen como en un parque alegórico no Doc? ¿Puedo preguntar por el hematoma en su cabeza? ¿Fue DeadShot verdad? ¡Anda por ahí pavoneándose con ese Barret y no me lo quiere prestar! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ENVIDIOSO _FLOOOOYD_ Y SE QUE ME OYES! ― Efectivamente DeadShot estaba viendo y oyendo todo y no sabía que tenía que ver la envidia con no prestarle su rifle. En realidad Lecter tampoco.

― ¿Por qué intentabas suicidarte? ― le hablo algo más tranquilo en lo que cabía y se sentó en su silla.

―Es demasiado divertido sacar de quicio a la computadora ¡Jaaaaaaa-jaaaaaa!

― ¿Cuántas veces te has quitado la vida?

―Trecientas ochenta y dos desde que llegue― le sonrió como un niño al que le preguntan cuál es su Power Ranger favorito.

― ¿Cómo logras hacerte daño si se te restringe de cualquier objeto para hacerlo? ― no era estúpido, si a él le quitaban cualquier cosa que por ridículamente pequeña que fuera para sacarle provecho. No se imaginaba que le restringirían al payaso. Probablemente ni cama tenia.

―Usted es doctor, sabe que hay muchos métodos para matarse sin artilugios― el payaso comenzó a enumerar contando sus dedos― Me golpee tantas veces la cabeza contra los muros que me revente el cráneo apenas me reanimaban lo volvía a hacer eso hasta que Jaime acolcho los muros ahora son divertidos trampolines, conozco todo sobre la anatomía humana y meta-humana sé qué puntos críticos hay en todo mi cuerpo y aunque me pare el corazón unas dieciséis veces no resulto, lo mismo con paralizarme los riñones, y cortarme el flujo de oxígeno, me disloque la tráquea cuando llegue tenia las uñas algo largas y las use para abrirme la piel y tomar el hueso… intento frustrado, luego de eso Jaime me arranco las uñas de los pies y las manos y me cauterizo la carne, me arranque la lengua varias veces de una mordida para ahogarme con sangre, me perfore los pulmones quebrándome las costillas… romperme huesos y usarlos como armas de autolesión funcionaba bien hasta que Jaime se hartó de mí y ahora memorizo mis patrones de conducta, cada ademan, cada gesticulación, todo se lo sabe y digamos que pone empeño en que los nano-bots me hagan sufrir mucho reconstruyéndome solo para fastidiar…― el payaso habría arqueado una ceja de tener alguna, el caníbal lo estaba viendo…con fastidio, era la primera vez que tenía un psiquiatra que le lanzaba esa mirada― ¿No es deprimente? ― sonrió intentando dar lastima― ¡Encuentro divertido autoflajelarme! Es lo único que me causa placer…― hizo una especie de puchero y Lecter solo parpadeo dos veces.

―El teatro se lo puede ahorrar, usted no sufre de depresión clínica ― rodo los ojos y casi resoplo― si bien las autolesiones para provocarse el suicidio pueden no ser con ese objetivo, sino con el de ganar algún tipo de atención haciéndolo, este es más del tipo afectivo…usted no quiere que alguien lo consuele o lo disuada…sabía perfectamente que no lo dejarían matarse porque seguramente le dijeron o dedujo al ver la seguridad del sitio que alguien quería _demostrar_ algo con usted…probablemente le sorprendió que ''Batman'' no lo asesinara por lo que le hizo al Hombre de Acero…o que lo condujeran por millonésima vez a una corte para mandarlo de nuevo a un asilo, ya que sabe perfectamente que cualquier país se vería mal condenando a la pena capital a alguien que todo el mundo cree que está loco por mas caos muerte y destrucción que provoque…únicamente quería probar que tanta seguridad había y que tan interesados estaban en que prevaleciera su integridad…apenas se dio cuenta de que iba en serio lo de no dejar que se hiciera daño pensó en lo podrían querer de usted…eso lo llevo a querer acabar con su vida solo para divertirse…ese es su placebo la diversión vendría del afrodisiaco pensamiento de que: Tras su muerte nadie lo iba a poder utilizar …a usted no le gusta sentirse utilizado, menos aún humillado o bajo órdenes…¿No es un dicho suyo que usted mismo es una idea y no un ser de carne y hueso? Las ideas no pueden someterse…son libres... ― Lecter sonrió ampliamente al ver como la perenne sonrisa del Joker desaparecía―…ahora…ese complejo de no querer sentirse usado… ¿Vendrá de algún trauma pasado? ¿Complejo de inferioridad? Puede ser que le hayan quitado algo…que le hayan…arrebatado algo por no ser capaz…por eso quiere el control ¿No? Aunque sigue siendo un complejo bastante mediocre para la inconmensurable lista de cosas que ha hecho…tal vez fue algo demasiado… _personal_ ― la última palabra se la artículo imitando el tono de voz del payaso cuando se le lanzo encima. Alzo una ceja al ver el mutismo del contrario, pero la sonrisa del Doctor desapareció cuando el payaso volvió a casi dejarlo sordo con su horripilante carcajada.

― ¡AHAHAHA-AHAHA-HAHA! ― aplaudía como una foca mientras estiraba el cuello hacia atrás marcando su nuez de Adán de forma dolorosa― ¡Usted es TAN intenso! ― lo halago y pelo los dientes en una sonrisa enorme― ¡De verdad que su fama lo precede! Aunque fingir depresión es mi carta con menos poder...

―Sabía que yo no iba a caer― no era una pregunta era una aseveración.

―Sí y no― le contestaron de vuelta― Y no sé de qué traumas habla **CANIBAL** ― contra-ataco el payaso con ojos encendidos en una cólera histérica interna― ¿A qué sabe la carne humana? ¿Es como la de res, como la del cordero, pato, ganso, pescado, pollo, perro, gato, insecto, cerdo? ― hablaba muy rápido y sin respirar― ¿Es salada, amarga, agria, acida…? No…de seguro es dulce…dulce ― hizo un gesto pensativo― ¿No dicen que las niñas están hechas de azúcar, flores y muchos colores? ¡¿A que saben las niñas Doc?! ― Lecter comenzó a tener temblores mioclonicos y apretó con demasiada fuerza los descansa-brazos de su silla y el Joker sonrió complacido― ¿Quiere hablar de traumas? ¡¿Porque no me cuenta a detalle cómo se sintió ver como se tragaban a su hermana?! ― Risas, risas, risas― ¡Sera mi cuento antes de irme a dormir! Oh pero…ya me lo se… ¡PERO AUN NO SE LA VERSIÓN DEL DIRECTOR! Siempre tiene más información…

― _Joker_ …― dijo de repente el otro y el payaso aguzo las orejas como lo haría un gato muy curioso― El comodín…naipe…carta…Jolly Joker…también el loco…sus armas predilectas son los comodines hechos de acero…su habilidad de pelea es muy subjetiva…¿Pero porque siempre cartas? ¿Siempre el payaso? Siempre el bromista…pero solo se quiere reír usted porque nunca logra hacer reír a los demás…eso lo lastima…

― ¿Usted la probo verdad? Un niño famélico medio muerto en un infierno congelado…no dudo que le hayan dado de comer a su hermanita y no se haya dado cuenta…loco por la bulimia y la carpanta…

―Loco…si de nuevo esa palabra…naipe, juego de cartas…juego de azar…payaso…demente…un… _Jacko_ …JACK― el Joker por primera vez en años comenzó a presentar tics y contorciones de ansiedad reales frente a un psiquiatra…

―Cállese…

―Jack…― sonrió Lecter mortalmente insidioso con unas horribles ganas de asesinar…respiraba de forma tan violenta que se estaba magullando los pulmones― ¡JACK!

― **¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!** ― el payaso grito mientras destrozaba la tela de sus pantalones luego de haberse arrancado algo de cabello intentando olvidar la última vez que escucho ese nombre…― ¡USTED SE LA JARTO! ¡CHUPO LOS HUESOS Y TAMBIEN LOS CUBIERTOS PARA DESPUES CAGARLA EN ALGUNA LETRINA!

― ¡TÚ NOMBRE ES JACK! ¡Solo controlabas mafiosos para luego matarlos porque los desprecias! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Qué le quitaron Jack?! La morosidad se paga caro… ¡¿Asesinaron a alguien no?! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Familia, amigos, una amante?!

― ¡¿Por qué no me mejor me chupas las bolas maldito carcamal?! ¡Como de seguro chupaste muchas en ese orfanato! ¡Qué pena que esos soldados no se divirtieron contigo luego de hacer la digestión con tu hermanita! ¡Pobre niña su hermano en lugar de protegerla la convirtió en mierda!

― ¿Niña? Has hecho mucha alusión a los infantes… ¡Niños! ¡¿Mataron a algún niño?! ¡Ah, esposa y un niño seguramente! ¡¿Nato o no-nato Jack?!

― ¡¿Por qué no me pregunta cómo me hice estas cicatrices?!

― ¡Que chistoso! ¡Payaso, bromista! ―le señalo inquisidor― ¡¿Comediante tal vez?!

― ¡DEBISTE HABERTE COGIDO A TU TIA CUANDO PUDISTE! **¡LA MALDITA PERRA ASIATICA ESTABA COMO QUERIA!**

― **¡NUNCA HARAS REIR A NADIE!**

Ambos se levantaron tirando las sillas al suelo. Se iban a matar mutuamente. No obstante ambos cayeron al suelo al sentir impactos de bala en más de diez puntos en el cuerpo, los dos vieron con una inmensa ira hacia la puerta, ahora abierta y mostrando a un DeadShot con el dedo en el gatillo.

―Muy bien la sesión termina temprano hoy…tranquilos no le dispare a ningún punto crítico pero me asegure darles literalmente donde les duela bastante…― hablo Floyd poniéndose el Barret al hombro― Lecter aquí nadie se muere hasta que haga su trabajo…― se acercó al mayor de los tres y lo tomo de un brazo ahora inútil gracias a ese disparo que detono dentro de su hombro, estaba destazado por dentro y las miles de esquirlas al rojo vivo eran algo vomitivamente insoportable― Como siempre hay que darle prioridad a las personas mayores te llevare a tu habitación para que la computadora te cure…dentro de esta sala no lo hará, son ordenes…― volteo y miro al payaso sonriéndole, al parecer el aquelarre ya se le había pasado o eso aparentaba― Tú soportas cosas peores...espérame aquí jeje…no te vayas a ir― el sarcasmo nunca estaba demás…

―No me moverías de aquí ni aunque pudieras… ¡Aun espero que me prestes el rifle!

―No.

― ¡DEJA LA ENVIDIA MALDITO!

DeadShot solo negó muchas veces y saco literalmente a rastras a Lecter dejando que se desangrara por los pasillos hasta que lo tiro dentro de su habitación, el hombre no se podía levantar y un pozo de su propia sangre estaba formándose debajo de él. La computadora comenzó a sanarlo rápidamente.

―Excelente trabajo Doc― luego de aullar por el dolor de la reparación celular Lecter se giró a verlo encolerizado― Hizo muchísimos avances…será recompensado por eso seguramente…

― **¡¿Tu sabias que el maldito tenía mi expediente verdad?!**

―Por supuesto…― sonrió debajo de la máscara― Ahora repóngase…le quedan varias sesiones más Doc…― dicho esto DeadShot salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

El Doctor en Medicina no podía estar más colérico. Ni siquiera supo cómo había resistió escuchar tanta porquería y gamberradas de ese maldito hijo de Até, el daño que logro infringirle fue porque el payaso se había dejado golpear solo para divertirse, como bien le había dicho a ese enajenado mental: Sabía que su capacidad de lucha era subjetiva, él mismo era experto en Kendo, era mortal con cualquier instrumento filoso que tuviera a la mano, o en su defecto que pudiera conseguir, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se le daba bien cuando era más joven, lastimosamente a su algo avanzada edad solo podía someter a otros con ciertas tácticas de defensa aprendidas en distintas partes del mundo. Pero el Joker era más joven, era alguien que pasaba las 24 horas del día luchando, matando, asumiéndose muerto y estratificando prácticamente. Tal cual estaba en el expediente el hombre le podía sostener por lapsos definidos de tiempo encuentros a mano limpia con Murciélago de Gotham, no solo era un genio nato (cosa que comprobó, desgraciadamente cuando el muy degenerado paso su asquerosa lengua por su nuca) adivino los compuestos de esa pomada artificial de ámbar gris solo probando la composición, Lecter se enorgullecía de su olfato casi sobre-humano, pero el loco de hace rato podía competir con él en eso y los otros cuatro sentidos muy probablemente, sabía que el Joker era experto en química, física, ingeniería genética, informática, biología, anatomía y a eso le seguía una lista kilométrica de aptitudes dignas de dejar verde de la envidia a Da Vinci. Lecter únicamente usaba la violencia física como último recurso, cuando se sentía acorralado (La violencia verbal y psicológica eran más que suficientes para amedrentar y desarmar a su pan diario) Solamente era un criminal por homicidio premeditado con alevosía y por canibalizar a sus víctimas, solo tenía catorce víctimas fatales en sus antecedentes penales, todos los demás habían resultado con lesiones gravísimas por descuidarse o interponerse en su camino (Aunque había al menos cinco homicidios bajo su autoría que no implicaron canibalizar a los sujetos o si quiera que tres de ellos fueran asociados con él) Pero el malnacido payaso era un terrorista, un genocida, un psicópata y no contaba con sentido del ridículo, sentido común, ética, moral o tan siquiera escatimaba en su haber para llevar a cabo sus planes desde poner en riesgo letal su propia integridad hasta la de los demás, quienes eran meros títeres.

En otras palabras menos rebuscadas buscarle pelea en ese ámbito a _Jack_ , era perder literalmente la cabeza. Sin contar que el sujeto era sumamente rencoroso por estupideces o simplemente para hacer rabiar al enemigo, debía ser ni siquiera la ironía…sino la paradoja más grande de su vida que DeadShot fuera el carcelero y al Joker se le estuvieran restringidas sus armas y cualquier cosa que pudiese convertir en arma o no las estaría contando ahora mismo. Dos crímenes que resaltaban por su atrocidad, truculencia y por los motivos ridículos eran: El desollamiento de su ex –compañero un tal _Monty_ , le arranco la piel aun estando vivo solo porque le fastidiaba su cómplice fue: Harley Quinn. Y también el asesinato de uno de los petirrojos del Murciélago de Gotham, Jason Todd, era un verdadero dolor en el culo (en palabras del Joker) lo asesino golpeándolo repetidas veces con una palanca de hierro y luego le prendió fuego al sitio donde lo tenía. Si, Lecter se enorgullecía de orillar al suicidio a una persona solo murmurándole cosas antes de dormir (Como al malparido que le había lanzado semen a la cara a su actual esposa cuando esta lo consultaba sobre el caso de ''Búfalo Bill'') pero el Joker podía llevar eso a lo físico, siempre mesclaba la violencia física con la psicológica, tal como sucedió con el ''Primer Robín'' ahora conocido como Nightwing, quedo gravemente herido en combate y obligo al niño a verlo cometer crimen tras crimen uno cometido con más felonía que el anterior mientras este permanecía gritando y suplicando en el asiento trasero del auto del payaso sin lograr hacer nada…o liquidar a balazos a Alexander Luthor por ''No dejarlo jugar''

― ¡¿Eh?! ― Lecter se incorporó de su cama, estaba en pijama (una belleza hecha con algodón egipcio) aunque el reloj holográfico le diera la hora local de su residencia en Argentina sabía que era mentira. Pero no era el punto: Acababa de tener una epifanía― Computadora…― espeto al techo y esperaba que la maquina no lo matara por creer que con lo que le expondría se estaría aliando de alguna absurda forma con el payaso― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo con respecto a la Secretaria de Defensa: Amanda Waller? Tiene que ver únicamente con el tratamiento de mi paciente…― dijo poniendo las manos en alto, apenas nombro a la mujer afro-americana vio como puntos rojos lo cubrían.

― **/Eso depende Dr. Lecter y usted lo sabe/―** le contesto la voz sintética sin apagar los sensores de rastreo, lo dejaría como coladera cien mil veces peor a como lo dejo tirado DeadShot ahí dentro si se pasaba de listo.

―Solo es una pregunta que cualquier ciudadano estadounidense puede hacer libremente, sé que yo no lo soy pero aun así estoy en pleno derecho de preguntar…― argumento relajando la pose instando a la computadora a que se relajara con el― no hay necesidad de ponerse hostil…

― **/Es libre de preguntar entonces/―** Lecter afilo los ojos y vio al techo.

―Computadora, es bien sabido que Amanda Blake Waller es conocida como ''La Reina Blanca'' Luego del perecimiento de Alexander Luthor ¿No? ― silencio absoluto, la computadora sabía que no había terminado de hablar― Mi pregunta es… ¿El Joker está lo suficientemente cuerdo para haber reparado en que Amanda Blake Waller era su subordinada?

― **/Se está pasando de listo Doctor/**

―Lo pregunto con fines médicos únicamente, es muy probable que no lo haya ignorado y si lo hizo…fastidio a la mujer equivocada y me podría servir de argumento para amedrentarlo y lograr que colabore sin darme síntomas falsos…ya logre averiguar su nombre― espeto serio y con un muy marcado rencor en la lengua― Nadie sabía este dato ¿No? ― argumento sabiéndose ganador en ese punto.

― **/No Dr. Lecter, se desconocía el verdadero nombre del Joker. Aun así su pregunta tiene toda la pinta de tener letras pequeñas que usted quiere leer…aunque dudo que sea para aliarse con el Joker ¿No es así? Soy totalmente omnipresente en las instalaciones y si fuera un ser humano también querría matarlo por todo lo que dijo…bien Doctor, interrogue sobre ese punto al Joker en la siguiente sesión, no obstante le recuerdo que sé que quiere lograr algo más, si es una alianza considere muerta a la ex – agente del FBI Clarice Starling y luego a su persona. Pase buenas noches/**

―Igualmente― Lecter aun sentía el cuerpo dolorosamente atrofiado por la reparación a nivel celular, había objetado por supuesto. No había hecho nada según él, no obstante la computadora le refuto que estuvo a punto de atacar al payaso y que eso no había sido nada profesional de su parte y que cualquier cosa que hiciera que Floyd arremetiera contra alguno de los dos era culpa de ambos. No obstante si hubiera usado la violencia para el pseudo-tratamiento para llegar a la conclusión de que el payaso estaba cuerdo, cualquier herida habría sido tratada sin dolor de haber sido el caso, eso y que para eso tenía el apoyo de la computadora. Se limitó a suspirar y a dormir. Realmente lo necesitaba.

 **Habitación del Joker. 11 Horas 27 Minutos Después de la Sesión.**

― ¡MALDITA SEA CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ― DeadShot había tenido que levantarse obligatoriamente e ir al cuarto del Joker, desde que lo dejo ahí este había estado gritando sin parar por casi doce horas, tenía toda la intensión de desgarrarse la garganta y demás a los gritos, al principio lo dejo pasar, después de todo había sido un duro golpe a su orgullo que descubrieran como se llamaba. No obstante la computadora lo levanto alegándole que el payaso no dejaba de gritar y que durante las semanas que había estado ahí ya había respirado demasiado sedante y también recibido demasiado con a punta de dardos. Su sistema no estaba lo suficientemente limpio para calmarle se necesitaba de un día más mínimo, ya que se negaba a comer o beber agua si quiera, pues el payaso aunque no pudiera detectar el sabor de los desintoxicantes, gritaba continuamente que sabía que estaban ahí. Así que mando a Floyd a noquearlo manualmente.

― **¡VEN Y CALLAME MALDITO NEGRO!** ― respondió a todo pulmón y con un tono ronco que ya era estar afónico.

―Ok, tú lo pediste― DeadShot entro a la habitación y el Joker ya había vuelto a desgarrar las paredes acolchadas y todos sus malditos privilegios le fueron quitados, parecía una habitación de manicomio y el sujeto tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la apariencia de una aberración del averno y no dejaba de gruñir como un perro con rabia. Floyd simplemente le disparo a puntos críticos en las piernas apenas la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar que la boquilla del rifle entrara y el otro cayó al suelo, aprovechando el momento le conecto un severo golpe o más bien un culatazo con el Barret en el nervio cubital del cuello noqueándolo en el acto.

― ¡¿Maldición computadora que no lo podías noquear tú?! ― grito más que cabreado― ¡ERES PERFECTAMENTE CAPAZ!

― **/Tengo siete semanas tratando con él, es hora de que colabores. No me parece solidario de TÚ parte que te quedes con el civilizado y yo con el Joker/―** le respondió muy campante y Floyd sintió un tic maniático en la ceja.

― _Asquerosa configuración de personalidad_ …― murmuro.

― **/Puedo detectar sonidos que solo pueden captar ciertos especímenes del reino animal, ahórratelo, solo te pongo sobre aviso que fueron ordenes de Altin el pedirte que colaboraras si así lo considero apropiado, le encanta consentir demasiado a sus soldados en mi humilde opinión/**

―Como sea…― DeadShot estaba muy cómodo en su enorme cama cuando la computadora tuvo la cortesía y amabilidad (nótese el sarcasmo) de despertarlo pegándole una bocina al oído con el Joker pegando gritos a decibeles insoportables― ¡No era necesario despertarme así!

― **/Tienes el sueño pesado, tenía veinte minutos llamándote y era eso o un baldazo de agua fría, y sabes CUAL agua fría habría usado… ¿Recuerdas donde estamos no?/**

― ¡Maquiavélica!

― **/Con halagos no lograras nada conmigo/**

―Un momento…― Floyd se detuvo luego de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse de nuevo a su habitación― ¿Qué dijiste? ― enarco una ceja bastante preocupado, no tenía un buen presentimiento― ¿Jefa…?

― **/Cerca Floyd, soy una copia de su personalidad. Ella misma me diseño y configuro…/**

― ¿Entonces no eres ella?

― **/ ¿Eres medio idiota o la máscara no te deja oír bien? ¿Qué acabo de decirte?/**

― ¡¿Segura que NO eres ella?! ― DeadShot estaba muy desconfiado.

― **/Demasiada noradrenalina y acetilcolina en tu sistema endocrino Floyd, si vas a sentir miedo y desconfianza hazlo del par de maniacos que tenemos que custodiar…además ¿No que no tenías quejas sobre Altin?/ ―** DeadShot trago grueso **― /Es obvio que no sientes empatía por ella, este es solo un trabajo para ti, uno con grandes beneficios pero aunque sea una copia de su personalidad simplemente no tengo la potestad de decirle si te quejas de ella, sus métodos o lo que sea. Me tiene sin cuidado/**

―Bueno, bueno…me iré a dormir entonces― Floyd se sumió de hombros.

 **Habitación de Lecter. Día dos.**

―Ya te dije que me niego a atenderlo a menos que tome un baño― Lecter estaba vestido casualmente, o bueno lo que él consideraba casual, degustaba su desayuno que consistía en tostadas con mantequilla, huevos revueltos, una ensalada cesar con tocino a base de carne humana de lo que quedaba de la chica de ayer, pues luego de curarlo la computadora dijo que era hora de tomar un baño y cenar. Tomo un gran sorbo de su coctel de frutas sin alcohol y esperaba la respuesta de la computadora.

― **/Como usted diga/**

― ¿En serio? ― Lecter enarco una ceja― Creí que me dispararías o amenazarías con esa petición.

― **/Mi trabajo es hacer SU trabajo más sencillo. Puedo cumplirle las peticiones que necesite, eso también atañe a la comodidad que requiera para sus sesiones. El Joker se había estado negando a tomar un baño por tres razones, Primero: Nunca la importando su higiene personal, Segundo: Leyó su expediente y sabe que tiene un olfato sensible, solo lo quería fastidiar si de verdad venia para acá y Tercero pero no menos importante: Su baño está configurado para desinfectarlo de forma automática, no tiene jabón en pasta o toallas, podría tragarse el primero para matarse e intentar ahorcarse con la segunda así que todo es rápido, el jabón esta mesclado con el agua a presión y el sistema de evaporación lo seca, eso lo hizo rabiar/**

―Que melindroso― Lecter ironizo al cielo metiéndose una buena tajada de carne humana a la boca― Esto esta exquisito.

― **/Usted es el chef, que egocéntrico…/**

―Me refería a los condimentos y materiales que me son facilitados…todos ellos sacados de lo más fino en gastronomía― el caníbal le sonrió al techo con sorna― ¿Cuánto más continuaras con esta celada Altin?

― **/Muy listo, me atrevería a decir que siempre supuso que estaba hablando con ella. Pero solo soy una copia de su personalidad, si me insulta intentando insultar a mi creadora no responderé a palabras necias Doctor…/**

― ¿Qué me garantiza que ella no me está escuchando? ― volvió a sonreír pedante.

― **/Oh, si lo hace pero no le responde porque dice que es muchísimo más divertido dejarlo hablar con un doble y que eso lo hará querer vomitar bilis…siempre detesto que le pasaran cosas a través de una ventana polarizada, no le gusta hablar por intermediarios y SOY algo peor que un intermediario, así que Altin se da por bien servida/**

―Maldita perra enrazada― soltó por lo alto sabiendo que Altin no solo lo escuchaba sino que de seguro se estaba carcajeando con mucha ingratitud hacia su persona― Insulta mi inteligencia por diversión…

― **/Debería pensar que por su inteligencia es que lo insulta/**

―Aun así me cuesta creer que seas una copia de su personalidad, eres solo un poco más cortes de lo que esperaría de una pericia suya…― otra tajada de carne y luego de un ruidoso sonido de encantado se relamió los labios― ¿Se aseara debidamente mi paciente entonces?

― **/Sigue inconsciente. Lo meteré a la ducha y en lo que despierte usted se aguantara sus reclamos, gritos y demás. Floyd sigue enojado porque tuvo que ir a noquearlo a noche…/**

― ¿Enserio? ― Lecter comenzó a reír con mucha gracia y ratoneria, probablemente desquicio al payaso― ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ― La computadora bajo una pantalla tamaño estándar con la grabación en HD de lo que paso en el habitación del Joker, el caníbal se impresiono de ver una habitación de manicomio y le impresiono más que la grabación estuviera siendo adelantada hasta marcar casi doce horas de gritos histéricos y desenfrenados del sujeto contorsionándose como si estuviera siendo poseído por una entidad demoniaca y arrancando el acolchado de las paredes y el suelo. La grabación volvió a tiempo normal cuando DeadShot comenzó a gritarle que se callara, Lecter se ahogó con su coctel de la risa cuando escucho lo que le grito el afónico payaso a su carcelero en común y como este lo había dejado fuera de combate― ¡Jajajaja!

― **/Se ríe como un reflejo nervioso, sabe que está metido en tremendo problema. Mejor vaya preparando su estrategia para la sesión de hoy, es dentro de siete horas y que no se le vaya a olvidar que está siendo vigilado Doctor/―** Lecter dejo de reír y sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en los genitales.

―Okey-dokie― dijo y termino su coctel. Vaya forma de cortarle la diversión (aunque fuese cierto lo que dijo) ― definitivamente eres una peripecia de Altin…― sintió un horrible repelús recorrerle la espina dorsal entera― Y yo que llegue a pensar que era cómodo hablarte en cierta medida.

― **/Bien por usted/**

 **Consultorio Psiquiátrico del Bunker. Siete Horas Después.**

Decir que un panteón estaba más animado que el mutismo del par de criminales jugando al doctor en esa habitación no era exagerar. El Joker al contrario de lo que se esperaba estaba viendo a un lado del cuarto sentado de mala gana en la silla, aseado (cosa que hizo indescriptible su furia cuando despertó) Pero en ese momento se encontraba reflexionando sobre la vida y sus misterios y sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Lecter pensó seriamente que el payaso no estaba respirando de lo quieto que este estaba. Se decidió por iniciar él la conversación, seguramente era otro truco barato del payaso, otro síntoma fingido seguramente.

―Cualquier amateur diría que usted sufre de un severo Trastorno Antisocial de la Personalidad, Jack. Pero ese no es el caso, los pacientes que tienen TASP, se caracterizan por su timidez, depresividad y ansiedad hacia la sociedad…si bien usted ha causado más que robos y agresiones sigue sin encajar…debería dejar de hacerse el depresivo…¿O quizá si lo padece pero aprendió a controlar los síntomas ansiolíticos…?

―El agua del inodoro…

― ¿Qué…?― Lecter pensó que esa fue una ofensa y su expresión fue demasiado caricaturesca. El tipo no había hablado por más de cuarenta minutos y lo primero que le soltaba era ''El agua del inodoro''― Si eso fue un insulto…― la vena en la sien del caníbal iba a cobrar vida en cualquier segundo. No obstante no espero que el payaso lo volteara a verlo mostrando mucha modorra y yerro para con su persona.

―No sea idiota― de verdad lo veía como un pelmazo― No, no tengo TASP…le estoy preguntando si se ha fijado en la dirección en la que corre el agua de la maldita pozeta…― DeadShot se estaba cagando de la risa lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyeran y estaba BASTANTE lejos y la cara de Lecter era un puto poema. No obstante la computadora si capto lo que el Joker quería decir.

― ¡¿Por qué me fijaría en tamaña asquerosidad?! ― recapacito antes de que le diera algo raro―… ― su silencio hablo por él.

― ¿Ya se dio cuenta o le hago un maldito dibujito con la sangre de su anciano ano…?― Lecter tenía severas intensiones de atacarlo, no obstante el Joker volvió a hablar desinteresado― Si sabe lo que es el Efecto Coriolis ¿No? Pero usted solo lleva aquí dos días y como es más estirado que un eclesiástico camino a misa ni siquiera ve el papel cuando se limpia el culo…así que se lo pondré fácil…el agua del inodoro se va a la dirección contraria según el hemisferio terrestre donde este…estamos en un punto MUY, pero muy al norte del planeta…― el payaso simplemente comenzó a gruñir de nuevo. Los nano-bots se habían encargado de reparar sus cuerdas vocales cuando le curaron los balazos de la noche anterior― Al norte…y el sistema de calefacción mantiene este lugar a temperatura ambiente, nos dijeron claro que moriríamos si salimos ya que somos libres de hacerlo si pasamos a los guardias…y que no hay ningún tipo de civilización en kilómetros…cualquier Bunker más sin son propiedad de algún gobierno son estrictamente vigilados… ¿Y Floyd está aquí como carcelero? La única persona que lo pudo dejar libre seria la puta de Amanda Waller, pues además de ella solo yo sé dónde tenía metido a ese idiota…pero ella nunca lo habría soltado por propia voluntad… ¿Conclusión?

―El Polo Norte…― la incredulidad en la voz casi tartamuda de Lecter era palpable― Sí que llegaron lejos…

― ¿Qué tan adentrados cree que podamos estar? ― la risa del Joker comenzaba a emerger como unos borbotones ahogados en el interior de sus costillas― ¿Lejos acaba de decir Doc? ¿La nueva perrita del Pentágono lo trajo en PERSONA? …Después del fiasco del Proyecto Especial X dudo que vuelva a poner en riesgo su imagen, su puesto y su cabeza en una corte marcial obligando a convictos a obrar por ella…

―De ella quería hablarle Jack― cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila el payaso volvía a gruñir…estaba a punto de arremeter contra él― Tengo entendido que usted asesino a Alexander Luthor…― sonrió, el mayor hablaba con asechanza.

― ¡¿Lexy?! ¡KA-HAHAHAHA….AAHAHAHAHAHA! ― se comenzó a carcajear insidioso y excitado― Si… ¡Fue tan divertido ver volar sus asquerosos sesos de su calvo cráneo! Pero eso le pasa por no dejarme jugar…― sus dientes de plata tintinearon de la diversión que sentía en ese preciso momento― ¿Su punto eeees….?

―Alexander Luthor fue el tutor y jefe de Amanda Blake Waller…estoy seguro de que le guarda muchísimo rencor por haberlo asesinado de esa forma… ¿No cree que por ese motivo usted está aquí pudriéndose?

― **¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** ― el Joker comenzó a reírse como si supiera algo que Lecter no― ¡Si ella quisiera venganza por lo que le hice a Lexy hace mucho que me habría dado un balazo a la tapa de los sesos! Nah, ella no planeo esto…y le diré porque…― se inclinó sobre mismo y miro con una intensidad demoniaca al caníbal― Hace diez años…pasaron dos cosas― puntualizo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Ya no tenía el guante y Hannibal aprecio la carne cauterizada de sus uñas y el tatuaje de una sonrisa macabra en dicha mano― La primera: Batsy…el muy bastardo hijo de las mil putas se llevó a MI REINA, interrumpió una romántica cita a la luz de la luna y matando transeúntes en mi auto y se la llevo…me tomo seis meses encontrarla…cuando lo hice me entere de que Amanda Waller la tenía a ella, a Floyd y a muchos otros marginados reclutados en una especie de ''Escuadrón Suicida'' ―enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Según me dijo mi hermosa reina cuando la rescate del agujero de mierda en Luisiana donde la tenía encerrada como si fuera una especie de criminal― Lecter descompuso el gesto, lo peor era que el Joker lo decía en serio― Todo eso casi ocasiono el apocalipsis…― Lecter abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada…un incidente hace diez años que casi destruyo al mundo…lo recordaba perfectamente― La segunda cosa que ocurrió usted sabe cuál es, pero no sabe porque lo hice….― puntualizo con el dedo medio haciéndole una seña obscena y luego puso la mano que tenía tatuada la sonrisa encima de su propia boca y comenzó a reír a manera de ultra-tumba― Mate a la mitad de la población de Gotham con una lluvia de vidrios envenenados…― lo vio como si no hubiera alma alguna que leer en esos orbes gris plata― Eso le enseño a Batsy que no puede secuestrar a mi mujer y salir impune…¿Le dolió que matara a uno de sus niños mantequilla con ayuda de mi Quinn? Bueno busco venganza arrebatándomela y yo tome venganza contra él luego de liberarla…aunque dudo que sea igual de divertido pasearse en el Bat-movil con las calles tan vacías y con la gente deforme que si sobrevivió a la lluvia muriéndose en las calles igual que leprosos…¡JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

―Usted sabe perfectamente que lo encerraron aquí por hacer que el Hombre de Acero cometiera un genocidio en Metrópolis como si fuera la versión retorcida de las bombas que acabaron con Hiroshima y Nagasaki… ¿No le parece motivo suficiente para que Waller lo encerrara…?

―Waller no tiene los ovarios de volver a arriesgarse con criminales y olvida que usted está aquí también ¿Cómo lo encontraría ella a usted anciano decrepito? La CIA tiene más de quince años buscándolo sin obtener ningún tipo de resultado… ¿Y ahora resulta que está aquí para tratarme psiquiátricamente? Con lo que le hice al Boy Scout ella pudo haberme liquidado…no importa lo mal que se viera pero como ama y señora de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos sería demasiado papeleo y debates a nivel internacional para que ella lo pudiera soportar…― ciertamente Hannibal recordaba bastante bien cada detalle del expediente del otro― No…definitivamente hay alguien más ayudándole…no sé a qué….probablemente…

― ¿Usted siente asco de su apariencia?

― ¿Eh? ― Lecter se había dado cuenta hace mucho rato que el Joker quería formar una especie de alianza, así que no dejaría el profesionalismo atrás, tenía que darle la vuelta a la conversación― ¿De qué mierda habla ahora…?

―El uso de gas de la risa, lo utiliza a menudo. Solo que este causa choques anafilácticos debido a que bloquean los canales de calcio y potasio…la piel se vuelve blanquecina y el cabello verdoso y las personas mueren con una horrible mueca de risa… ¿No quiere causarles el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que usted tiene cuando se ve al espejo?

― **¡YO SOY JODIDAMENTE HERMOSO MALDITO CERDO ADIPOSO!** ― le ladro escupiéndole algo de saliva a la cara― Esa es solo mi firma…

― ¿Y el odio hacia las mujeres? Lo que le hizo a Bárbara Gordon y la segunda esposa del Inspector Jim Gordon fue atroz…dejar a la primera paralitica para después violarla y mostrarle las fotos a su padre, a la segunda le reventó el cráneo de un balazo en el hospital donde trabajaba y dejo que los bebés que había secuestrado gatearan sobre su sangre…y no olvidemos como violo y torturo a la mujer de su leal esbirro ''Johnny Frost'' ― el payaso guardo silencio durante demasiado tiempo, su mente estaba yéndose por la tangente como Lecter así lo quería― ¿Mutismo Selectivo Jack? Usted ya no es ningún preescolar…

―Usted sabe que solo lo hice para enseñarles lecciones a esos bastardos…no me interesa en lo más mínimo la violación para obtener algún tipo de placer― el Joker se veía sereno pero parecía más bien la calma antes de la tormenta.

― ¿Qué tal su bizarra relación con la ex – psiquiatra de Arkham, Harleen Quinzel? La utilizo, la engaño, luego la manipulo para lanzarse a un tanque de químicos para ''Jurarle amor verdadero'' Algo extraño viniendo de alguien que no se considera digno de recibir amor…solo la utilizaba y desechaba…pero si había cierta simpatía por ella― el brillo en los ojos de Lecter era malsano― Síndrome de Lima en su mayor expresión…siente empatía por sus víctimas de cierta forma…

― **¡MALDITO PERRO!** ― El Joker prácticamente lo tacleo y comenzó a desfigurarle la cara a puñetazos, Lecter no intento defenderse, golpe tras golpe, sintió como se le quebraba la nariz, como rompía las orbitas de sus ojos, como le reventó el interior de los oídos pero pronto sintió como el cuerpo del menor se alejaba con brusquedad del suyo, no podía oír nada, mucho menos moverse a causa del dolor. Solo sintió como lo cargaban en brazos y llevaban a toda prisa lejos del payaso.

Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación. Totalmente curado y le sorprendió no haber sentido dolor alguno por la reparación celular.

―/ _Buen trabajo Doc/_ ― esa fue la voz de Floyd desde los altavoces― / _Logro hacer confesar al Joker que los diagnósticos del Síndrome de Lima, ser misógino, el TASP y el Mutismo Selectivo eran completamente falsos, además de que tenemos grabado al payaso hablando con mucho raciocinio y concordancia con usted, como nunca antes había hablado con un psiquiatra…un par de psico-patologías mas y tendremos el veredicto de que esta cuerdo/_ ― DeadShot se oía muy feliz.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ― Lecter se levantaba de su cómoda cama muy desorientado.

― _/Bueno, entre disparándole al payaso quien se quedó cagandose en todo mi árbol genealógico mientras me lo llevaba a usted. La computadora se encargó de reprenderlo. Rompió una regla y esa fue querer aliarse con usted…no le daré detalles solo que insonorizamos su habitación pues, los gritos se oyen hasta la mía y estamos bastante lejos…en cuanto a usted…le dije que sería recompensado… si hacia bien su trabajo…no divulgo nada, no se alió con él y tampoco le dijo que mi jefa estaba involucrada…/_

― ¿Qué clase de recompensa creen ustedes que me satisfacería, eh? ― le gruño al techo― Jack es demasiado explosivo…sabía que iba a reaccionar así…

― _/Que lastima…Starling quería hablar con usted…/_

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ― Lecter se incorporó por completo y del techo bajo la misma pantalla de la mañana en ella se apreciaba el emblema de la O.T.A.N el cual dio paso a una Clarice Starling totalmente consiente, sin ningún tipo de herida y vestida con un traje de convicta color rojo― ¡¿CLARICE?!

― _/ ¡Hannibal!/_ ― la mujer pelirroja quería atravesar la pantalla y abrazar a su esposo― _/No tengo mucho tiempo pero estoy bien…/_

―No, no…esto es un truco tú eres una actriz…o todo esto está hecho por computadora― el caníbal no soportaba que se burlaran de él de esa forma.

― _/No sea paranoico Doc, es ella/―_ Lecter vio impactado como la pantalla se dividía en dos y la imagen de Altin estaba en ella― _/La saque del coma y ahora esta presa en una prisión privada en Rusia, está en aislamiento, nadie sabe que la tengo ahí. Si tanto duda puede preguntarle algo que solo ustedes dos sepan/_ ― la morena rodo los ojos con fastidio y salió de la pantalla.

― _/Hannibal… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y te conté sobre como intente salvar a ese cordero…?/_ ― la pelirroja estaba a punto de llorar― / _Sabes que esa conversación nunca fue grabada…/_

 _ **To be Continued.**_


End file.
